Problème de clans
by Luchia220997
Summary: Il y a quatre maison à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !** *C'est ça, c'est ça... C'est qui le cerveau ici, hein ?*.**

**Auteur : **Luchia220997** *Nan, nan, nan... Plutôt : "Cerveau de Luchia220997"*.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Ce texte n'a pas était corrigé par une Beta-lectrice ! Ma Beta est indisponible pour le moment ! En vu des nombreuses (et énormes) fautes d'orthographe, je recherche une Beta qui voudra bien corriger mes textes ^^. Merciii :D.**

Hello tout le monde ! Alors voilà, je suis Luchia" et ça fait un an que j'hésite franchement à poster cette fic !

***Ouais, ouais... Très intéressant. Qui a écrit cette fic, déjà ?*.**

Mmh, bref : celui qui écrit toujours entre les p'tites étoiles "*****", c'est tout simplement mon cerveau ! Grace à lui, je peux faire plein de choses ^^. Manger, dormir, sucer mon pouce, jouer à la DS, capturer des Pokémons, lire des livres, fantasmer... Oh, et aussi écrire ^^. Nous deux : c'est une grande histoire d'amour :).

***Ahem...*.**

Je suis évidemment, plus intélligente que mon cerveau lui-même... De par le fait que cette fic vient de moi et moi seule...

***Ahem !***

Mon cerveau n'est là que pour me tenir compagnie et me conseiller quelques fois, donc si la fic est ratée : c'est que c'est de sa faute à lui ! Et si la fic est super-trop-méga-giga-hultra top, c'est grace à moi et mes talents d'écrivain ^^.

***Non mais regardez la, celle-là ! Quelle crâneuse !***

Chut ! Bref... J'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic parce que ma meilleure amie m'a fait remarquer que les chatons étaient étonnement petits.

***Sans blague*.**

... et que donc ça serait trop mignon d'avoir un chaton dans mes fics ! J'en ai donc fait une histoire complète ^^. Et même si je suis extrêment douée pour écrire, je ne sais pas si le résultat sera concluent. À vous de me le dire.

***Aaah, elle nous sort la modestie maintenant...*.**

Oh ça va, hein ! T'es jamais content : lorsque j'm'affiche, tu me boudes et lorsque je fais la modeste, tu me boudes ! 'Faudrait choisir !

***Mais... Mais... Mais comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Qui est-ce qui te donne les idées, hein ? Qui ? Tu verras, je vais t'apprendre à me parler comme ça en t'obligeant à poster des fictions toutes nulles !*.**

Tu ne ferai pas ça !

***Je vais me gêner !*.**

On verra bien ! Tu seras cassé lorsque les gens diront "Ooh, oui Luchia ! Tu as écris une fic superbe !".

***Cours toujours...*.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un : Un chaton très convoité.<strong>

Quand on regardait bien les Gryffondor, on pouvait voir à quel point ils étaient variés. Des filles, des garçons. Des bruns, des blonds. Des petits et des grands.

Enfin surtout des grands, ce qui agaçait tout particulièrement Harry, lui qui était si petit.

_Voilà ce qui se passe quand on est un chaton_, songea-t-il. _Faut toujours que je sois plus petit que tout le monde._

Au beau milieu de sa salle commune, il lisait tranquillement devant la cheminée, les autres membres du clan s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient. Il soupira en constatant qu'un ou deux regards appréciateurs étaient tournés vers lui. Il détestait quand les gens le fixaient de la sorte, il se sentait rabaissé... Et ce, même si de tels regards lui venaient de ses amis. Il envisagea un instant à sortir de la salle commune, mais préféra tourner la page de son livre _Chat et Chien font-ils bon ménage ?_ de Joe Kerr.

Ginny Weasley passa devant lui en lui faisant un sourire radieux, mais Harry détourna les yeux.

_C'est pas vrai... Même elle, elle est plus grande que moi_, se dit-il au bord de la crise de nerfs. _Pas étonnant que j'ai des difficultés en sport. Une fille me dépasse... Qu'elle déception._

Oui et cette déception n'était pas prête de s'en aller. Il se souvenait encore du jour où le professeur McGonagall était venue lui annoncé qu'il ne grandirait plus, qu'il resterait prostré toute sa vie à un mètre soixante... Et pourtant, il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Il aurait dû pouvoir grandir encore... Mais non. Il reste et restera toujours le chaton des Gryffondor.

Pas d'échappatoire...

S'il avait pu trouver une sorte de médicament, ou de potion miracle qui lui permettrait de prendre un ou deux centimètres, il se serait lancé... Mais madame Pomfresh avait été claire : "Pas de potion de croissance pour le petit monsieur Potter ou les pouvoirs magique diminueront". Il ne pouvait plus espérer.

Mais il se raccrochait à l'idée qu'Hermione et Ron le trouvent mignon ainsi... Enfin, surtout Hermione. Ils tenaient beaucoup à lui. Il était comme leur bébé. Alors il s'y était fait. Pas totalement, mais en partit...

Les années à venir s'annonçaient comme toutes les autres... Ron, le chef de clan prêt à protéger sa troupe. Hermione, la lionne la plus intelligente du groupe, jouerait toujours son rôle de "maman" over-protectrice. Et Harry... Harry et sa petite taille. A jouer avec les plus jeunes, enfin, si ce n'était pas lui. Ça commençait à drôlement l'énerver de ne pas être un lion normal. Il n'était même pas un lionceau... Bien pire. Il était un chat. Non... Un chaton !

Alors que les lionceaux du clan lui semblaient être des adultes, lui restait le plus petit. Le plus adorable, beau et mignon certes... Mais toujours le plus petit.

Il ne pouvait jamais se débrouiller tout seul. Jamais...

Toujours trop petit pour attraper les livres sur les étagères. Toujours trop petit pour aller chasser…

A chaque fois que quelqu'un lui disait : "Tu veux que je t'aide ?" ou encore "Attends, je vais l'attraper pour toi", il se retenait de leur crier qu'il pouvait le faire tout seul... Après tout, ce n'était pas de leur faute s'il était petit. Mais ça l'exaspérait. Parfois, il en riait... Mais tous les Gryffondor savaient que ce n'était pas facile pour Harry d'être le plus petit, le plus fragile du clan, alors ils évitaient de trop en parler.

Harry se crispa un peu quand Colin Crivey s'assit à côté de lui... Encore une chose qu'il détestait. Que les gens le drague impunément. Il ne détestait pas Colin, mais sa manière de l'abordé, de le regarder. C'est pas comme si il était le seul mâle docile du clan... Il y en avait peu... Mais il y en avait tout de même !

Harry essaya de se concentrer sur son livre, tentant de faire abstraction de la voix grave de Colin qui lui parler. Sans succès. Colin était un des mâles dominants du clan qui lui tournait le plus autour. Un grand blond spécialisé dans le domaine de la photographie.

-Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

Harry se leva d'un coup. Un peu timide, mais tout de même décidé, il sourit à Colin, même si celui-ci espérait bien plus qu'un simple sourire.

-Désoler Colin, mais je dois y aller.

Harry n'aurait pu dire si le blond avait un regard colérique ou exaspéré, d'ailleurs il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il préféra sortir, plus pour échapper à Colin que pour prendre l'air.

_Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ? _Songea-t-il en descendant les escaliers menant à l'étage inférieur.

Ok, d'accord : il était un mâle docile très mignon et innocent... Mais il n'était pas le seul ! Il y en avait d'autre (tiens, Neville Londubat par exemple), et il y avait aussi les filles... Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi autant de personnes s'intéressaient à lui.

Bien vite, Harry arriva dans un couloir aux multiples fenêtres ouvertes. Il s'accouda à l'une d'entre elles et repensa.

Il n'était pas triste dans sa vie. Même plutôt heureux. Ron était toujours là pour lui. Il le protégeait, lui venait en aide et était des plus gentil avec lui. Hermione aussi, il l'aimait beaucoup. La jeune fille sortait avec Ron depuis près de deux ans. Elle était comme la "seconde" du chef de clan. C'était elle la plus réfléchit, et la plus gentille de toutes les lionnes du groupe. Harry était son bébé qu'elle protégeait bec et ongle. Ses amis (à Harry), il les aimait beaucoup. Sans eux il ne serait rien. Ils savaient toujours quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire et sécher ses larmes. Il se sentait fier d'être le petit protéger du lion dominant et de sa compagne. Etre un chaton n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés...

-Harry... Tu sembles pensif, fit une voix derrière lui. Tout va bien au moins ?

Harry se tourna et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Cédric Diggory, le dominant des Poufssouffle. Un autre chef de clan. Beau jeune homme, les cheveux châtain, les yeux noisette... Mais surtout... Grand. Il lui rappelait ces garçons qu'on voyait dans les séries américaines. Ceux qui sont de vrais tombeurs. Et bien c'est ce qu'il était. Néanmoins, il ne se laisserait pas avoir. Il avait réussi à échapper à Colin. Ce n'était pas pour retomber dans les griffes d'un autre dominant en manque de sexe. Et chef de clan qui plus est.

Harry savait très bien pourquoi ils faisaient les gentils : il avait hérité du teint laiteux de sa mère, de sa fine silhouette, ainsi que de ses impressionnants yeux vert émeraude. Par contre pour ce qui était de ses cheveux, son père y avait rajouté sa petite touche. Ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille qu'un nid d'oiseau.

Harry n'était pas bête, il savait ce que recherchaient ces mâles dominants en venant l'abordé.

Il posa ses prunelles vertes sur le châtain face à lui, dans une veine tentative de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler. Mais le chef ne cilla pas.

Pourtant, d'après Sirius, ses yeux étaient un véritable livre ouvert. Il pouvait faire passer n'importe quel sentiment par là. Alors, il essaya de prouver que ce qu'avait dit son parrain était vrai... Mais Cédric ne cessait de sourire.

Résigné, il baissa les yeux. A part avec ses yeux, il ne pouvait rien dire de contrariant à un chef de clan... Il leur devait le respect.

Le dominant s'avança vers lui et se colla quasiment à son petit corps.

-Alors... Qu'y a-t-il mon petit Gryffi ?

Harry grogna. Avait-il était obliger de rajouter "petit" devant "Gryffi" ?... Ça commençait à vraiment l'agacer.

-Dit-moi tout... continua le châtain.

Harry ne bougea pas, pourtant le chef l'avait totalement plaqué contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quoi dire. C'était Cédric qui le tenait ainsi. Un chef dominant. Tout d'un coup une grande peur l'envahit.

_Merlin... Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Que quelqu'un passe... Pitié._

Mais bien sûr, personne ne passa. Il était coincé.

_Non... Non, non, non et non ! Aidez-moi..._

Les lèvres du dominant approchèrent dangereusement des siennes... Trop dangereusement.

* * *

><p>Valààà :D<p>

***Nul...*.**

Quoi ? Mais... Je te signal que tu as écris autant que moi !

***Bah t'as du foirer quelque part parce que c'est nul.*.**

N'importe quoi ! Les gens ont aimé, hein ?

***Mouais, mouais...*.**

Arg ! Tu m'énerves ! Bref, les trois premiers chapitres seront concentrés sur la découverte et la présentation des personnages :D Un peu de patience...

***Et voilà, tu les as fait fuir.*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !** *Ahem... Non en fait, l'histoire est de moooa*.**

**Auteur : **Luchia220997** *Vous avez mal lut. C'est plutôt "Cerveau de Luchia220997".*.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Ce texte n'a pas était corrigé par une Beta-lectrice ! Je n'en ai toujours pas trouvé alors si vous voulez bien corriger mes textes, je vous accepterai volontiers ^^. Merciii :D.**

Aaarg ! J'ai eu droit à deux coupures de courant aujourd'hui... 'Pas pu poster la suite plus tôt... Bref ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour les charmantes petites reviews que vous m'avez laissés ^^. Ca me fait super plaisir ! Merci, vraiment ;). Mmh... J'ai remarqué que vous posiez beaucoup de questions, alors j'ai décidé d'y répondre (j'espère que ça globalisera ce que vous vouliez savoir ^^) :

-L'univers de ma fiction est un Univers Alternatif ! Pas de Voldemort, pas de guerre, pas de Survivant... Juste un petit brun qui vit sa vie de chaton dans une école de magie ^^.

-Oui, les quatre maisons de Poudlard (Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle) ont été reprises comme étant des "clans". Par contre, on ne parlera quasiment pas du clan des Serdaigle.

-Les personnes faisant (ou ayant fait) parti d'un de ces clans sont aptes à se transformer en animaux. Les Gryffondor se transforment en lion(sauf Harry, qui se transforme en chaton) etc... Ensembles, ils forment une communauté, un groupe, une horde... Un clan.

-Dans chaque clan, il y a UN chef dominant, des dociles, des dominant "normaux" etc... Et étant des "animaux" (si je puis dire u_u), ils se comportent comme tels (pas tout le temps, évidemment...).

Vaaalà !

***T'es même pas capable de tout leur expliquer d'un seul coup.*.**

Toi, lâche-moi ! J'te signale que c'est toi qui est aux commandes. Bref, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ;). J'y répondrai dès que je pourrai (et si mon cerveau réussis à rebrancher les neurones correctement !).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux : Mère Poule ? Oui, et fière de l'être !<strong>

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Cédric l'abordait de la sorte. Toujours à dévoiler ses fins cheveux châtains qui étaient parsemés de bouclettes très virils malgré leurs airs juvéniles. Et ses yeux noisette qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui lancer des regards pleins de sous-entendus. Mais même si ce chef de clan était vraiment très séduisant, Harry ne pouvait pas se laisser faire. Au risque de recevoir par la suite les foudres des Poufsouffle, il préférait échapper à cette bouche qui ne cherchait qu'un contact.

Fermant les yeux très forts, il poussa le dominant, qui ne fit que quelques pas en arrière. Mais ce fut suffisant. Harry se faufila entre le corps chaud pressé contre le sien et le rebord froid de la fenêtre dans son dos, puis partit en courant, se giflant mentalement d'avoir fait cette énorme bêtise. Il avait « manqué de respect » à un chef de clan… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il courut tellement vite qu'il n'entendit pas la phrase dite par le dominant lors de sa fuite :

-J'adore ce petit jeu…

Il courut jusqu'à arriver devant sa salle commune. Il ne voulait pas entrer. Il était sûr que Colin y était encore et il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à une confrontation.

Alors il partit à la recherche de Ron et Hermione. Ils étaient soit à la bibliothèque, soit à la cuisine… Mais connaissant Ron, il devait forcément être à la cuisine.

Un peu essoufflé, Harry partit vers la cuisine en essayant d'éviter le plus de Poufsouffle possible. Peut-être que leur chef avait déjà fait passé le mot comme quoi il lui avait manqué de respect.

C'est pourquoi il fut soulager de n'avoir croisé personne jusqu'à son arrivé en cuisine.

Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris par le bruit ambiant :

-Monsieur Weasley, lâchez-ça !

-Dans tes rêves, bestiole aux yeux globuleux !

-Oh ! Monsieur Weasley ! Comment osez-vous !

Harry vit Ron tirer la langue à un elfe de maison avant de tirer à lui une assiette couverte de gâteaux.

-Comment un chef de clan comme monsieur Weasley peut-il être aussi grossier ? Le chef de Gryffondor qui plus est.

-Peppy, c'est pas parce que je suis chef de clan que je suis plus un ado. J'ai toujours dix-sept ans. Dans ma tête et dans mon corps. Alors laisse-moi manger !

Peppy ne voulut rien répondre. Mieux valait ne pas répliquer.

Harry rit doucement devant la scène qui se tramait devant ses yeux, attirant l'attention sur lui.

-Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Bon, ce n'est pas important ! Viens plutôt par-là gouter ces gâteaux. Ils sont trop bons !

Il hocha la tête et s'avança vers son meilleur ami, il prit une part de gâteau et la fourra dans sa bouche.

C'était bon. Même très bon. Un délicieux gâteau au chocolat avec un cœur fondant... Il en gémit tellement le goût était envoûtant (Nda : Désolée, ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas mangé un carré de chocolat).

-Alors, c'est bon hein ?

Il hocha la tête et sourit à son meilleur ami. Ron était un grand rouquin d'un mètre quatre-vingt-treize (très précis, hein ? xD), tout au plus. Les yeux bleus, la forte carrure… Et un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. Chef du clan des Gryffondor, il était toujours prévenant, gentil et protecteur envers tous les membres de sa troupe. C'est ce qu'Harry préférait chez lui : son caractère à la fois doux et audacieux. C'était très agréable…

-Monsieur Weasley ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

-Pff… On a même plus le droit de se servir du lait ?

-Si, mais pas de vider la bouteille ! Il n'y en aura plus pour votre clan si vous continuez, monsieur Weasley, monsieur !

-Ololo, si on peut plus rigoler. Allez viens Harry, on s'ennuie ici.

Ron déposa son assiette sur une table et passa un bras autour des frêles épaules de son meilleur ami.

Harry se sentit bien là. Tantôt Cédric l'avait pressé contre son corps et il s'était sentit oppressé, tantôt maintenant Ron le tenait contre lui et il se sentait protégé. C'était vraiment étrange à quel point la différence était frappante (pour lui du moins…).

Harry sortit en compagnie de Ron avec un dernier signe de main pour Peppy.

-Alors mon Bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'amène en cuisine ?

-Oh rien… Je... (il soupira) J'en ai assez que les gens me regarde avec cette envie constante !

Ron pinça les lèvres avant de dire :

-Je leur avais dit d'arrêter de t'embêter. Qui le fait encore ?

-Colin, comme toujours. Mais ça me gêne un peu de t'en parler… J'ai l'impression de cafter.

-Mais non, t'inquiètes. C'est toi le plus petit, il n'a pas à te courir après. Je vais lui en parler.

Harry lui sourit timidement et se pressa contre lui. Ron était le chef et il arrangerait les choses. Il envisagea un instant à lui parler de Cédric, mais là… C'était plus compliqué. Cédric était lui aussi un chef de clan et il ne voulait pas que Ron soit impliqué dans une guerre pour une broutille. La confrontation avec les Serpentard était déjà très excessive. Et si Ron commençait à se battre avec les Poufsouffle, il n'aurait plus le droit de sortir de son dortoir. Alors il ne dit rien, ce n'était pas si grave que ça.

-Tu sais quoi Bébé, je ne vais pas parler qu'à Colin, je ferais passer le mot dans tout le clan, comme ça : personne ne t'embêtera. Tu seras tranquille.

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu fais du favoritisme ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres gens dans le groupe qui ont besoin de toi.

-Oui, mais avoues que tu adores quand je m'occupe de toi.

À ces mots, Harry rougit. C'est vrai… Il aimait ça.

-Et puis, je fais comme je peux pour protéger tout le monde. Ce n'est pas facile de déceler les problèmes.

- Ça ne doit pas être très rigolo d'être le chef…

-T'inquiètes Bébé, je gère.

Harry lui fit un sourire doux et se dit qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Ron pour l'aider.

Ils marchèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que leurs pas les mènent vers la bibliothèque. Ron le serra encore une fois contre lui puis lui souris :

-Je vais aller voir le clan. J'en profiterais pour leur parler de ton problème. En attendant, tu resteras avec Hermione, d'accord ? Elle n'a pas pu te voir ce matin et elle n'a pas arrêté de me tuer les oreilles parce qu'elle voulait son chaton. Fait en sorte de me revenir vivant, fit le rouquin avec un clin d'œil.

-Promis.

Le rouquin repartit et il se retrouva seul. Bon, puisqu'Hermione voulait le voir, il n'allait pas l'en priver.

À peine eu-t-il fait un pas dans la bibliothèque qu'une tornade brune lui tomba dessus.

-Mon Bébé ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Ouh, tu es tellement mignon !

-Mais Hermione… On s'est vu hier soir.

-Mais rien n'est comparable à aujourd'hui. Je suis contente que tu sois venu me voir.

La brunette le sera dans ses bras et tous deux s'assirent à une table près d'une fenêtre.

-C'est Ron qui m'a déposé.

-Et bien pour une fois, il a bien fait.

Hermione était toujours gentille, même si elle était autoritaire. Jolie brune de taille moyenne. Avec de petits yeux en amande couleur noisette. Elle avait de belles formes et le visage doux. Telle une maman toute jeune.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Sirius ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Il m'a envoyé une lettre pour me raconter son voyage.

-Il est heureux avec Remus ?

-Oh oui, j'en ai l'impression. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait aimé m'emmener avec lui, mais que Remus risquait de se transformer en loup-garou pendant la pleine lune. Il ne voulait pas que je sois présent.

-Je le comprends. Il ne veut pas que son Bébé soit traumatisé.

-Mais je l'aime, moi, Remus ! Qu'il soit chien ou chat…

-Je sais Harry, je sais. Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils t'aiment eux aussi.

Harry lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il comprenait.

Sirius, son parrain, était la seule famille qui lui restait. Son père et sa mère étant décédés lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un an, Sirius l'avait adopté. Et il l'en remerciait. Son parrain était toujours là quand il avait besoin de lui, il remplissait un rôle très important dans sa vie. Mais, Sirius venait de se marier avec Remus Lupin, et était en ce moment même en voyage de noce. Il aurait voulu aller avec eux, mais Remus étant un loup-garou et particulièrement agressif pendant la pleine lune, Sirius avait préféré ne prendre aucun risque.

Il ne leur en voulait pas. Il était très heureux à présent d'avoir… Comme « deux papas », parce que c'est comme cela qu'il les considérait. Comme ses deux pères.

-Tu viens Bébé ? Ca a sonné.

Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

-Oui.

Il se leva et sortit à la suite d'Hermione, se collant à elle. Puis tout à coup, il grogna.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Même toi tu es plus grande que moi.

-Tu es très mignon avec ta taille, sourit-elle. C'est pour ça que tu es notre Bébé.

Elle le rapprocha d'elle et ils allèrent vers les salles de potions.

Marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs, ils entendirent du bruit devant leur classe.

Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Hermione fronçât es sourcil. Encore une confrontation : Gryffondor/Serpentard.

* * *

><p>Bon, je sais... Ce chapitre n'est pas très top :

***Enfin tu l'admets !*.**

Au moins j'assume ! Le prochain est plus divertissant ^^. J'espère que faire la connaissance de deux autres des personnages vous aura plut et que le petit Ryry ne parait pas siii fragile que ça :).

***Arrête, c'est ton fantasme de toujours...*.**

Non mais arrête de déballer ma vie là !

***Je suis ton cerveau, je fais ce que je veux ! Et sachez aussi qu'elle a toujours adoré faire l'...*.**

Mais tais-toi !

***Vire tes mains de mon nez ! Mais viiiire !*.**

Bien, à la semaine prochaine ;). Review, review... Je capte des reviews *_*.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Aaaah, merci encore pour vos très chères reviews ^^. Je suis ravi de voir que ma fiction vous plait :). Aujourd'hui, cerveau prend une pause... Trop de cinéma pour aujourd'hui...

Voici quelques réponses à certaines questions :

-Oui, McGonagall, Snape (etc) ont fait parti des précédents clans de Poudlard. Ainsi donc, ils ont chacun la faculté de se transformer en animaux, eux aussi. Mais on ne s'attardera pas trop là-dessus, et comme je l'avais déjà dit : ma fic est dans un Univers Alternatif : ma McGonagall se transforme en lion.

-Dans cette fiction, Snape n'a aucun lien avec Draco : j'avais envie de faire de Snape un professeur qui ne favorise pas Draco parce que c'est son filleul, donc ils ne sont pas parrain/filleul.

Un chapitre un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois :« Je ne t'aime pas ! » - « Ça tombe bien, moi non plus ! ».<strong>

Harry essayait de se faire le plus petit possible. Même là son mètre soixante lui paraissait trop grand. Il détestait voir Ron en colère. Et cela, même quand ce n'était pas contre lui. Il était vraiment très intimidant. Mais, cette fois, même sa forte carrure et son mètre quatre-vingt-treize ne semblaient pas impressionner son adversaire.

Harry n'aimait pas voir Ron se battre, et encore moins contre un chef de clan. Surtout contre CE chef de clan.

Draco Malfoy, un garçon blond à la peau pâle. Un grand type… Même plus grand que Ron… Un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze environ. Il semblait être du genre à s'imposer dans les endroits. Dévoilant une force bien présente. Il avait du muscle, et des épaules larges. Le dominant des Serpentard faisait froid dans le dos. Sa carrure dissuadait qui-conque voulant tenter une attaque. Enfin… Ca ne dissuadait pas Ron.

Harry se colla encore plus à Hermione et regarda comme presqu'avec admiration le Serpentard face à Ron. Et quand son regard croisa le sien, il hoqueta.

C'était un regard doux, et à la fois bestiale. Deux iris gris… Gris acier avec une force incroyable. Impossible de lire quoi que ce soit d'autre à l'intérieur… Ses yeux ne servaient qu'à dévoiler son assurance.

Harry se sentit rougir sous le regard perçant du chef. Lui qui n'était qu'un chaton ne pouvait pas être comparé à un dominant. Il baissa les yeux et essaya de se cacher derrière la manche de Hermione qui passa une main douce dans sa tignasse noire dans le but de le rassurer.

-Weasley, fit le blond pour paraître un tant soit peu poli.

-Malfoy… cracha presque Ron.

Harry sentit l'air se tendre et jeta un regard à l'attroupement derrière le Serpentard.

Tous les Serpentard étaient là. Petits et grands. Un sourire sadique plaqué sur les lèvres de chacun. Comme s'ils n'attendaient qu'une bagarre.

Il se tourna et vit que derrière lui, se trouvaient tous les Gryffondor, avec des expressions légèrement différentes.

Tous semblaient énervés que le chef des Serpentard soit présent face à eux. Mais quelques-uns avaient l'air prêt à lancer les paris, tels que Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, deux clowns de service.

-Je vois que les Gryffondor sont toujours aussi… stupides. Qui serait assez bête pour te garder pour chef ? fit Draco.

Ron serra les dents.

-Ne parle pas d'eux de la sorte !

-Oh c'est vrai… Il y a encore des enfants dans ton clan.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Draco désigna Harry d'un signe de la tête.

-Lui. Ce n'est pas celui que tout le monde appel « Bébé » et qui sens le chaton soumis à plein nez ?

-Ferme-la ! Laisse-le en dehors de nos querelles !

-Parle-moi sur un autre ton, Weasley. Respecte un peu tes semblables et apprend à laisser ce… (Il jeta un regard perçant à Harry qui se sentit chanceler)... ce faible se débrouiller tout seul, reprit-il.

Ron ne tint plus. Il sortit sa baguette et alors qu'il allait lancer un sortilège impardonnable au blond, une voix grave l'arrêta :

-Monsieur Weasley ! Baissez votre baguette.

Mais Ron resta la baguette en l'air. Les dents serrées, le cerveau en ébullition. Ce Serpentard avait fait exprès de l'énerver. Il savait que pour lui, Harry était une corde sensible. Qu'il était son Bébé. Ron vit le blond avoir un rictus moqueur.

Mon Dieu… S'il n'était pas civilisé il se transformerait direct en lion pour l'attaquer. Mais le professeur Snape était là… Et Harry aussi. Il ne voulait pas que son protégé ait une mauvaise opinion de lui.

-Baissez votre baguette… Tout de suite, siffla le maître des potions.

Ron ne put que consentir et rangea son arme avec réticence.

-Bien. Vous avez de la chance tous les deux. Je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois, mais encore un seul pas de travers et votre nature animale ne sera plus tenue pour responsable.

Harry vit Ron grogner alors que le dominant des Serpentard fusillait du regard son prof. Il vit Draco jeter un regard noir au reste des Gryffondor, puis repartir en direction de leur salle de classe.

Hermione s'avança alors vers Ron, laissant Harry en retrait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda-t-elle. Depuis quand n'arrives-tu plus à te contrôler ?

-Il a insulté Bébé ! répliqua Ron. C'est peut-être un chef de clan, mais il n'a pas le droit de toucher à Harry.

Harry sourit de loin. Même s'il n'aimait pas que Ron se batte, il aimait qu'il prenne soin de lui.

Il entra alors tranquillement dans sa classe, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait plus de risque de bataille… Du moins jusqu'à la prochaine confrontation.

* * *

><p>Alooors ? Qui c'est qui voulait voir Draco ? Le voici dans toute sa splendeur :D<p>

Prochain chapitre : la semaine prochaine ^^. En attendant, j'aimerai connaitre vos avis ;) Une pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Hellooo :D Mouahaha ! J'ai vu que pas mal d'entre vous commençaient à vraiment bien aimer ma fic, et ça me donne vraiment du baume au coeur et ça m'encourage à poster un chapitre par semaine ! Merci beaucoup, vraiment :D Ooh, et merci également pour vos superbes reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et je trouve que c'est bénéfique pour moi de recevoir vos avis ;) Merci encore ^^ !

Alors, encore une fois, j'ai eu droit à une ou deux questions, et je vais y répondre, ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ :

-Non, les persos de ma fic garde leur apparence humaine. Ils sont tout à fait normaux, sauf bien sûr quand ils décident de se changer en animaux :). Mais à part ça, leur apparence humaine reste des plus banale.

-Je compte faire vingt et un chapitres (si tout va bien ^^), mais je dois relire et apporter des modifications à certains chapitres.

-Oui, je vous l'accorde : mes chapitres sont très courts (mais on dirait pas lorsqu'ils sont sur Word T.T), tout ce que je peux vous dire : c'est que le chapitre quatorze est le plus long que j'ai écris ^^. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, en attendant, il faudra vous contentez de ce que je vous propose ^^.

Réponse à une review qui m'a particulièrement fait rire :D :

Naifu Sasu :Alors là... Que dire ? Je sais ! "MDR" ! (Ouais, c'est pas fameux). Franchement, j'ai jamais reçu une review aussi rigolote que la tienne :D Rien que pour cet entrain que tu as mis en me citant quelques mots, j'ai explosé de rire dans ma chambre. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Oh, et je suis d'accord avec toi : les reviews sont comme notre nourriture, à nous, petits auteurs masqués ! Niark, niark, niark ! Merci encore ;).

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre : Un chat + un loup = Une balade en forêt !<strong>

Ce soir-là, la lune était plus que brillante. Parsemant la forêt de ses reflets argentés. Le vent soufflait légèrement. Pas assez pour soulever les feuilles tombées au sol, mais beaucoup trop car il faisait frissonner le petit chaton à la fourrure pas si épaisse que ça.

Harry se roulait dans l'herbe fraiche près du reste du clan. Cette nuit, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour une petite balade nocturne. Qui ne durerait pas longtemps, certes, mais qui durerait assez pour avoir le temps de se dégourdir les pattes. Il se retrouvait donc sous sa forme de chaton au milieu des lions beaucoup plus grand que lui. Il voyait quelques fois Colin tenter une approche, mais il reculait sous le regard insistant de Ron perché majestueusement sur son rocher. Finalement, le rouquin avait tenu parole. Colin n'était pas revenu le voir depuis un bon moment… C'était déjà ça, alors que normalement le blond venait le voir quatre à cinq fois par jour.

Harry soupira de bien-être, allongé au beau milieu de la nature. L'air frais lui manquait parfois, mais il n'aimait pas se balader trop longtemps seul dans la forêt. Il y avait beaucoup trop de Serpentard. Beaucoup trop de loups.

Mais cette fois, le clan n'était pas loin… Il pouvait bien s'abandonner à quelques pas dans la verdure, non ?

Bien décidé à visiter un peu cette forêt noire, Harry vérifia une dernière fois que personne ne le regardait, puis s'élança entre les arbres.

Une petite brise lui caressait le museau et le bruit des feuilles qui craquaient sous ses coussinets, c'était plaisant. Et même pour lui, un chaton, la forêt lui paressait à sa taille.

Il trottina jusqu'à ce qu'il soit légèrement essoufflé. Après quoi, il se mit à marcher tranquillement, admirant tout autour de lui.

C'était merveilleux de voir comme la faune magique était extrêmement développée. Il y avait toute sorte d'animaux étranges, beaux et même mignons dans les buissons aux alentours. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Hermione de lui en dire plus sur le sujet… Ce serait chouette.

Il continua à marcher en admirant la beauté de la forêt endormie… Si bien qu'il s'éloigna un peu trop.

Alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour regarder les petites fleurs blanches au pied d'un arbre, il fut tout d'un coup bousculé violement et plaqué au sol sous un poids monstrueux.

Il poussa un gémissement de douleur et évita tout mouvement, se concentrant sur l'odeur de la créature qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui de la sorte.

Une femelle. Noire. Une grosse bestiole (vu le poids…) et l'haleine presque humaine.

Harry pouvait sentir tout ça grâce à son odorat super développé. Sans ouvrir les yeux ! Ça ressemblait un peu à un jeu où on devinait qui était quoi. Mais ce que 'Harry devina ne l'enchanta pas :

_Une louve ? Une Serpentard ? Par Merlin…_

Il sentit la femelle grogner et le prendre dans sa gueule par la peau du cou, ce qui eut vite fait de l'énerver. Seul Ron et Hermione avaient le droit de faire ça. Aussitôt, il se mit à se débattre.

-Mais lâche-moi !

Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un miaulement de chaton, mais c'était tout ce dont il était capable pour le moment.

-Tiens-toi tranquille ! Tu es sur notre territoire, petit.

_Rien à faire ! Je veux descendre !_

-Et je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes ?

-Voir Draco.

Harry stoppa tout mouvement. Non ! Pas un chef de clan… Pitié non ! Il avait déjà donné aujourd'hui. C'est pas comme s'il avait fait exprès de s'aventurer seul sur le domaine des Serpentard ! Cette louve, ne pouvait-elle pas simplement le laisser partir avec un avertissement ? Non ? Harry commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête de toujours avoir affaire aux chefs de clans.

-C'est bon, je sais marcher tout seul !

-Si je te dépose, tu vas t'enfuir.

_Evidemment…_

-Mais pas besoin de serrer aussi fort ! Ça fait mal !

Il entendit la louve ricaner et se mit à « bouder ». Oui, il avait la peau fine et sensible. Une morsure trop profonde aurait vite eu raison de lui. Il ne tenait pas à mourir aujourd'hui.

-Draco avait raison. Tu empestes le chaton dominé !

-Et toi la louve constipée !

Malheureusement pour lui, la femelle n'apprécia pas (du tout) sa critique et intensifia la morsure sur son cou, le faisant souffrir le martyre. Il ne put retenir le gémissement plaintif qui passa la barrière de sa gueule.

-La prochaine fois : je te broie le cou.

Harry déglutit et se contenta de hocher la tête. Ca l'énervait de devoir se soumettre à une fille, mais il préférait ça que d'avoir le cou brisé.

_Tricheuse !_

La louve le mena (non sans avoir fait exprès de le secouer) jusqu'au clan des Serpentard. Harry se sentit alors, vraiment rikiki !

Non. C'était impossible que les loups aient cette taille-là ! Ou alors ce n'étaient pas de vrais loups. Ceux-là semblaient deux fois plus grands que les normaux. Ou bien Harry devait vraiment être très petit pour les considérer comme ça.

Il y en avait de toute sorte. Des noirs, des blonds, des bruns… et même des roux !

Harry détestait se sentir fragilisé dans cet océan d'odeurs de chiens qui lui hérissait le poil. Tous le regardaient, avec chacun une lueur différente. Amusement, méchanceté, moquerie… Désir.

Non, il ne sentait pas bien du tout ici.

_Ron, viens me chercher…_

Ils avancèrent, la louve le tenant toujours par la peau du cou. Au passage, il se prit deux ou trois répliques qui le mirent mal à l'aise et en colère.

Il essaya de ne pas y prêter grande attention, sans succès. Il priait pour arriver le plus vite possible près du dominant afin que ces moqueries s'arrêtent.

Et ses prières furent entendues. La louve alla à l'arrière du clan, où trônait un énorme rocher semblable à celui de Ron. Et dessus, se dressant fièrement, un grand (très grand) loup au pelage blond, presque blanc. Harry se sentit encore plus mal. Il faisait vraiment moins peur en humain qu'en loup. Il y avait une véritable différence. Par Merlin, il commençait vraiment à flipper. Il était en face de l'ennemi numéro un de Ron… Tout seul… Sans protection. Soumis aux yeux scrutateurs du dominant.

La louve noire le posa à terre et Harry sentit ses pattes trembler, prêtes à lâcher. Non, il devait être fort ! Ne pas céder à la peur. Pourtant, Merlin seul savait qu'il en avait envie. Jamais on n'avait vu un chaton sauter de joie devant un loup ! Alors, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait arriver.

Il se recroquevilla et essaya de se fondre dans le décor, mais rien n'y fit.

Il entendit vaguement le Serpentard remercier la louve à coup de « Merci Pansy, maintenant retourne monter la garde ! » avant de voir la femelle repartir. Ca y est. Il était seul… Tout seul. Face à l'une des choses les plus belles mais aussi, les plus dangereuses qui soient.

-Alors c'est toi le petit docile qu'on appelle « Bébé » ? Demanda Draco en s'approchant de lui, descendant de son rocher.

Harry se crispa et grogna. Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui l'appelait« Bébé »… Si ? (Si !). Bon, bien qu'il soit terrorisé et éternellement plus petit que le chef, il n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pattes.

-Oui, et alors ? Répondit-il.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui manque de respect, mais il pouvait tout de même se défendre… tant qu'on ne mêlait pas les actes aux paroles.

-Je peux t'appeler comme ça également ?

Harry hoqueta. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'un chef de clan lui pose une question pareille… Mais si on lui posait la question, c'est que son avis comptait, non ? Et puis… Pourquoi refuserai-t-il ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il.

Mais ce fut suffisant pour faire sourire le loup.

-Bien, bien. Alors… Bébé…

Harry frissonna à l'entente de son surnom prononcé par ce chef. Ça lui faisait comme des papillons dans le ventre.

-Que faisais-tu sur mon territoire ?

_Huh ! Question inévitable…_

-Je me baladais. Je me suis éloigné de mon clan et j…

-Et bien puisque tu es là… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? M'autorises-tu à te faire visiter ?

_Gné ? Visiter ? Ce chef me demande si je veux visiter ? Mais où suis-je tombé ?_

Harry resta un instant sans rien dire. Là, pour le coup, il ne comprenait plus rien. En apparence, ce chef de clan semblait vraiment très gentil. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron était l'ennemi de ce dominant gentil et posé. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un piège ? Peut-être…

-Je prends ton silence pour un « oui ».

_Oh ! C'est moi qui décide si je viens ou pas !_

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le loup se couchait près de lui, le faisant humer son odeur musqué.

-Monte, je t'en prie.

Il roula des yeux. Il était peut-être petit, mais pas infirme. Il savait encore marcher, aussi, pour ne pas trop manquer de respect au dominant, il se contenta de dire :

-Je vais marcher, merci.

Le loup sourit devant sa petite mine gênée et déterminée.

-Bien. Alors suis-moi.

Harry hocha la tête et se mit à marcher derrière le Serpentard. Bon, il était peut-être entouré par une meute de loups, mais tant qu'il ne se faisait pas bouffer (de toutes les manières possibles), il pourrait profiter de la visite.

* * *

><p>Haha... Hahaha ! Mouahaha ! Aaah, qu'est-ce que chapitre me plait ^^. Rien de tel qu'un p'tit Ryry et un Draco en mode "géant" pour commencer les choses sérieuses :D<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ;) Oh, mais que vois-je ? N'est-ce pas une petite review qui se balade ? Oh, et je vois ses soeurs là-bas ! Venez à moi, petites reviews ! Miam !


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Oooh, comment j'suis trop contente :D J'ai était voir Cloclo aujourd'hui ! L'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Aaaah... Après Jacques Brel, c'est bien mon chanteur favoris ;). Hum... Bien. Voici donc venir la suite de cette petite virée nocturne effectuée par notre cher chaton Gryffondorien ^^. Un chapitre, encore une fois, un peu court mais qui j'espère, vous plaira tout de même :). Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, connaître vos avis m'aide beaucoup... Ca me permet de m'évaluer en tant qu'auteur. Merci encore et bonne lecture ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :Simple balade ou promenade en amoureux ?<strong>

Harry ne marchait pas très vite, mais essayait d'aller le plus rapidement possible sans paraitre pressé. Ce n'est pas que marcher à la suite du chef de clan dans une horde de loups géants lui faisait peur mais… En fait si… Il n'arrêtait pas de trembler. Il recevait des regards outragés, d'autres jaloux ou encore estomaqués. Draco lui avait demandé s'il voulait monter sur son dos et il avait refusé.

_Mais quel idiot !_

S'il avait accepté, il aurait pu essayer de se cacher dans le pelage blanc du Serpentard, bien que cela aurait fait un peu bizarre de voir une tache noire sur le dos du dominant. Mais voilà, il avait tenu à prouver qu'il savait encore marcher et maintenant, il se sentait observé de toute part.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas monter ?

Harry s'arrêta à l'entente de la voix du loup. Il se sentait ridicule maintenant. Gêné à l'extrême, mais surtout avec une terrible envie de dépasser cette bande de loups sans cervelles, il murmura comme pour lui-même :

-Je peux monter ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus au loup qui se coucha en souriant :

-Je vois que tu deviens raisonnable, Bébé.

_C'est ça, marre-toi !_

Harry monta aussitôt sur son dos et s'obligea à garder la tête haute parmi les regards qui voulaient simplement dire : « Comment Draco ose-t-il prendre un Gryffondor sur son dos ? ». Bon après tout, ce n'était que pour une petite visite… Il n'avait rien dit à Ron à propos de Cédric, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'en ferait pas de même pour Draco.

Le loup se leva, Harry sur son dos et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, éclairés par la lune.

Harry se rendit alors compte que le territoire des Serpentard était vraiment très grand. Peut-être même un peu plus que celui des Gryffondor, ce qui le fit grogner.

-Alors, on est jaloux de ne pas avoir un aussi grand terrain ?

-Ron aussi a un grand domaine.

-Mais pas plus grand que le mien.

Harry roula des yeux. Ça ressemblait à ce qu'il se passait quand deux dominants se battaient pour lui : « Je suis le plus beau ! », « Non c'est moi ! », « Harry me préfère ! », et patati et patata. Boh et puis si ça faisait plaisir au blond…

Ils continuèrent leur route tranquillement, prenant leur temps.

La visite commença alors.

Draco lui montra toute sorte de chose. Des arbres étranges qui prennent feu dès qu'ils sentent du danger. Très jolis à voir et très efficaces pour certaines potions. Hermione ne lui avait jamais dit que de telles créatures vivaient si près d'eux. Peut-être parce qu'elles vivaient sur le territoire des Serpentard.

Le loup lui montra aussi toute une multitude d'animaux. Harry pu même voir des fées. De mignonnes petites fées avec des ailes de papillon. C'était vraiment merveilleux. Harry en avait eu des étoiles plein les yeux. Et il en arriva presque à remercier Merlin de l'avoir doté d'une petite taille pour paraitre quasi-invisible aux yeux de ces petites bestioles.

Il lui semblait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de faunes et de flores magiques sur le domaine des Serpentard que sur celui des Gryffondor…

_Dommage…_

Mais il était tout de même heureux de faire cette visite avec Draco.

Le chef de clan était vraiment très gentil, parfois autoritaire et dominateur (Nan, sans déc !), mais sinon toujours prêt à l'éclairer sur un sujet ou entretenir la conversation.

-J'ai entendu dire que beaucoup de monde te tournait autour.

Le chaton cru déceler de la jalousie dans la voix du loup, mais n'y prêta pas attention et répondit en essayant de paraitre le moins exaspéré possible.

-Oui… Beaucoup.

-Qui ?

_Mais c'est qu'il est curieux…_

-Des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle… Même des amis à moi.

-Des chefs de clan ?

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Lui dire ou ne pas lui dire ? De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Draco allait aller le dire à Ron alors :

-Oui…

-Qui ?

Dire ou ne pas dire ? Arg ! Cruel dilemme…

-Cédric Diggory…

C'était un souffle. Un murmure. Harry se demanda même si Draco l'avait entendu. Mais la réponse de celui-ci lui fit comprendre que oui :

-Je le comprends.

Il n'était pas sure d'avoir bien saisit, ou bien alors il préférait ne pas comprendre. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était terminer cette fichu visite, rentrer à son dortoir et s'endormir dans son bon lit bien douillet.

-D'autres personnes ?

Harry soupira.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Très bien.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le dominant était énervé contre Cédric ? Il devait surement se tromper.

Ils continuèrent leur balade, mais Draco semblait un peu plus sur les nerfs.

_Je divague complétement !_

Harry appris beaucoup de choses durant cette visite. Tout d'abord : les fleurs savent chanter ! Et ensuite : Ne jamais grimper aux arbres pour montrer qu'on n'est pas si petit, après on flippe pour redescendre.

Heureusement Draco était venu le chercher en haut de la branche, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu descendre.

Ils avaient marché pendant longtemps, Harry avait insisté pour descendre marcher un peu, après tout : s'il voulait se balader au début, c'était pour se dégourdir les pattes, non ?

Alors ils avaient marché côte à côte.

Mais maintenant, Harry commençait à fatiguer. Draco avait de longues pattes et surtout : il était grand. Lui était petit et ne pouvait pas tenir la cadence très longtemps. Mais il ne dirait rien ! Un Gryffondor est courageux et fort ! Et même s'il était petit rikiki, il pouvait quand même faire un effort. Alors il continua…

-Hey, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bébé ?

Harry haleta mais garda la tête haute.

-Rien. Tout va bien.

Comme si le loup allait gober son bobard. Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas ! S'il faisait encore un pas, il allait s'évanouir. Et ça, le Serpentard l'avait très bien remarqué.

Aussi, il alla s'allonger contre un arbre et sourit au chaton qui le regardait d'un air épuisé.

-Viens par là.

Harry hoqueta. Non. Hors de question ! Il n'y avait que Ron et Hermione qui avait le droit de se coller à lui. Personne d'autre. Et surtout pas un chef de clan. Surtout pas celui de Serpentard.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Allez viens.

Il ne pouvait que se soumettre. Il lui devait le respect.

Alors, il alla s'allonger tout près de lui.

-Non, plus près Bébé.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer quand le dominant passa une patte au-dessus de son petit corps pour le ramener contre un buste ferme et chaud. Il pouvait sentir la respiration douce du loup près de ses oreilles. Merlin, les papillons s'étaient de nouveau installés dans son ventre. C'était différent de quand Hermione ou Ron le prenait dans leurs bras. Là… C'était plus « doux ». Comme si jamais personne n'avait fait attention à lui jusqu'à cet instant (ce qui est totalement faux).

-Allez Bébé… Dors.

Harry hocha la tête et se blottit contre le dominant près de lui. Protégé. Il était protégé.

Et sans s'en rendre compte… Il se mit à ronronner, faisant sourire Draco.

* * *

><p>Alors, alors, alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? C'est juste une petite suite, histoire de bien mettre en place la relation de nos deux héros ^^. La suite sera plus mouvementée, c'est promis ;). En attendant : j'espère recevoir vos avis et vos impressions ^^. Merciii :D.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Aaah, pas de cerveau aujourd'hui : trop occupé à repeindre ma chambre, on a pas trop le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à des arc-en-ciels ! ^^.

Alors, alors... Franchement : ouah ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, sans mentir, elles me font rougir/rosir/jaunir/verdir/bleuir/(blanchir ?). C'est cool de connaître vos avis... Donc franchement merci, ça m'encourage beaucoup (moi pauvre auteur de fortune). Mercii encore :D.

Voici quelques réponses à des questions posées ici et là ^^ !

-Alors, la fameuse question "Comment font-ils pour se parler dans leur forme animal ?", c'est tout simple (et c'est aussi fictif xD) : Harry miaule... Pour un humain, ça ne veut rien dire, mais pour un animal, ça veut dire quelque chose ^^. Voilà comment je résonne :) Draco aboie, Ron rugit, Harry fait miaule etc... ^^.

-Mes Serpentard sont des loups parce que : déjà, je trouvais que mettre des serpents dans la forêt en pleine nuit devant des lions... Ça allait pas le faire (et pis, un nid de serpents, ça fait pas très classe) :/ Ensuite, il y avait bien l'option "Serpent Géant", mais ça me rappel trop le Basilic dans "Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets" (suis-je donc la seule que ce fout... Fichu serpent a traumatisé ?). Donc bon, les loups sont beaux, grands, forts etc... Voilà :).

-Oui, comme je l'ai dit : les Serdaigle ne sont que superficiels. On ne parlera jamais d'eux (sauf pour des broutilles, histoire de pas trop les mettre de côté) : les Gryffondor, Serpentard et Poufssoufle sont les plus importants. Pour le moment, l'animal des Poufssoufle reste un secret :P Vous le saurez au chapitre neuf... Patience ^^.

**Réponse à quelques reviews :**

**Praxagora :** Hihi, tes reviews... Elles me font toujours rire ! Je suis vraiment ravi que ma fic te fasse l'effet d'un chocolat (tu devrais te faire plaisir... Une fois par semaine, devant un nouveau chapitre, un p'tit carré de chocolat, histoire de bien apprécier tout ça ;D). Merci pour tes reviews très... Chocolatés :D.

**NaifuSasu : **Roooh, merci pour tes reviews courantes ! C'est super de voir que tu suis vraiment ma fic et que tu prends le temps de me laisser des reviews à chaque fois, merci beaucoup ;).

**Mimoune : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de me laisser une review ^^. Je suis ravi de voir que tu as aimé ma fic... Merci pour ta review ^^.

**Adenoide : **Tout d'abord, merci pour ta petite review ^^. Ensuite : dans un sens, oui : Harry a peur de perdre ses amis en s'affirmant. En fait, il est toujours complexé par rapport à sa taille et ne veut pas défier le lion dominant... Il reste donc bien sage (bon, j'essaye quand même de le faire se rebeller un peu... Un chaton, ça sait griffer ^^). C'est un peu ambiguë ^^.

Voili-Voilou ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (même s'il est très court), bonne lecture à tous ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre six : Une histoire de papillons.<strong>

Bien. Il se sentait tellement bien. C'était étrange, non ? Pourtant il était blotti contre « l'ennemi ». Enfin… Il ne le considérait plus comme cela, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était. Ca ne pouvait pas être son ami… Il était gentil et attentionné, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas assez pour en arriver là. Son amoureux ?

_Grand Dieu non._

Non. Mis à part les papillons qui ne quittaient pas son estomac et les battements de son cœur qui avaient doublé de rythme, il ne ressentait rien. Du moins, il essayait de s'en convaincre. Il ne pouvait pas être tombé amoureux d'un Serpentard, chef de clan et dominant à l'extrême en une seule nuit. C'était impossible. Alors comment expliquer son état ? Les joues rouges (pour un chaton -.-'), le corps blotti contre celui chaud du loup et les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

_Merlin, dites-moi ce que j'ai._

Peu importe ce qu'il ressentait. Ca passerait. Pour le moment, il se devait d'apprécier le contact. Rien qu'un moment… Un tout petit moment…

Moment qui prit fin alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir. Un rugissement plus que puissant se fit entendre.

_Ron…_

Harry sursauta et se mit direct sur ses pattes, déjà tremblantes.

_Je suis fini… Non… Pitié non…_

On pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur d'un lion en colère se diriger dans leur direction. Un lion très en colère.

Le loup se leva nonchalamment et Harry recula jusqu'à se retrouver entre les deux pattes avant du Serpentard.

Ron allait le disputer. C'était sûr. Et peut-être qu'il allait… Se battre avec Draco ? Non ! Non, non, non et non ! Même s'il voulait se battre, Ron n'aurait qu'à combattre face à un arbre. Il ne voulait pas être l'objet d'une guerre des clans !

-Ça va, Bébé ? demanda le Serpentard.

-Ron arrive… fit Harry d'une petite voix.

-Je sais.

-Et… Et tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

_Je pense que oui…_

Le loup frotta son museau contre la tête de Harry. C'était surement pour le rassurer, mais Harry en trembla encore plus.

_Merlin… J'aurais son odeur sur moi ! Et Ron qui va me renifler… Comment je vais faire ?_

Un autre rugissement parvint à leurs oreilles. Ron arrivait à grand pas. Et il n'était pas seul. Il avait aussi Hermione. Peut-être était-elle encore plus énervée que le chef des Gryffondor… Non, c'était bel et bien l'odeur du lion dominant qui était la plus forte.

Harry avait de plus en plus peur. Ron et Hermione : les deux personnes à ne jamais mettre en colère. Bon… De toute façon, il allait mourir un jour. Alors autant que ce soit de la patte de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Un rugissement plus fort que les autres. Une odeur plus puissante. Une colère plus dévoilée.

Ron arriva face à eux avec une mine colérique, voir haineuse. Mais elle n'était adressée qu'à une personne : le chef du clan des Serpentard.

-Où est Harry… ? Siffla le lion, la crinière rousse hérissée.

-Voyons Weasley… Est-ce dont une manière de…

-OÙ EST-IL ?

Le loup eu un regard sombre.

-Non loin d'ici.

-REPONDS-MOI !

Harry se sentit trembler encore plus qu'avant. Ron semblait hors de lui. Il n'avait pas envie de l'affronter, mais ce n'était pas à Draco de le faire à sa place.

Alors doucement, il sortit de derrière les pattes du Serpentard, se collant toujours à lui.

-Harry ! fit Hermione, soulagée que son Bébé aille bien.

Ron parut tout aussi soulagé, mais l'odeur que portait son protégé fit se contorsionner son visage en une grimace qui voulait tout dire.

-Bébé, viens ici. Dit le lion.

Mais Harry recula. Le ton qu'avait employé Ron lui faisait peur. Il avait peur. Draco lui semblait nettement plus doux à présent.

-Viens ! Insista-t-il.

Harry fit un pas. Puis deux. Mais le museau déformé par la colère de Ron ne lui donnait pas envie d'avancer plus. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voyait pas le vrai Ron.

Hermione, voyant qu'il n'avancerait plus, courut jusqu'à lui, l'attrapa par la peau du cou, s'attirant un couinement au passage, et retourna près de Ron, en un temps record.

Le chef des Gryffondor le renifla de plus près et fusilla du regard le loup qui resta impassible.

-Il s'est collé à toi ? demanda le lion à Harry.

Celui-ci ne put qu'acquiescer :

-O-Oui…

Harry était sûr que Ron voyait à quel point il était en détresse. Pourtant le dominant ne semblait pas vouloir faire grand-chose.

-Tu ne le toucheras plus ! Éructa le lion à l'intention du Serpentard.

-Tu veux parier ?

Harry vit Ron bouillir. Pas un combat. Pas maintenant.

Le chef des Gryffondor sortit les griffes et s'apprêta à sauter sur le dominant face à lui, mais Hermione l'arrêta, avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

-Ron, arrêtes !

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry tremble.

Le rouquin se calma aussitôt. Son attention se reporta alors sur le petit corps tétanisé qu'Hermione avait posé au sol pour l'arrêter. Son Bébé était effrayé. Il faisait peur à son Bébé.

-Viens, on y va. On a récupéré Harry. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit… du sang, continua la lionne.

En temps normal, Harry aurait répliqué un truc du genre : « Je suis assez grand ! » mais là, il ne voulait rien répondre. Juste que Ron laisse enfin Draco tranquille et qu'ils repartent chacun de leur côté. Et après, il se débrouillerait pour éviter le plus possible le chef des Serpentard. C'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il jeta un regard terrifié à Ron, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas rester ici. Et celui-ci sembla comprendre. Harry essaya de sourire au Serpentard, mais ses yeux ne trompaient personne. Il sentit Hermione rebrousser chemin, toujours dans sa gueule. Petit à petit, les papillons quittèrent son ventre, et il s'autorisa à avoir une moue… déçue ?

Ron les suivait de près, l'air grave. Il savait que le chef des Gryffondor était très protecteur, mais il ne lui était rien arrivé de mal. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de s'inquiéter pour lui. Après tout, à la base, il ne devait pas aller se balader avec l'ennemi, c'était « contre nature ». Peu importe…

Harry était vraiment fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa sortie avec le Serpentard ce soir. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Mission impossible.

Ils arrivèrent sur leur territoire, où tout le clan les attendait. Directement, Harry fut assailli par une horde de lions avides de réponses.

-Harry où étais-tu ?

-Ils t'ont fait du mal ?

-Tout va bien Bébé ?

-Les loups t'ont capturé ?

-Je… commença-t-il.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, le chaton commençait un peu à paniquer. Trop de monde. Trop de questions. Et lui qui était si fatigué…

-Je… Je…, dit-il au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Laissez-le. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est épuisé ?

Ron avait su l'aider au bon moment. Il le sortit de la foule pour aller le déposer aux racines d'un arbre. Aussitôt, Harry s'écroula entre elles. Dormir. Il voulait dormir.

-Bébé tu… commença le lion.

-Demain Ron, demain. Le coupa Hermione.

Le chaton remercia mentalement sa meilleure amie de lui permettre de se reposer… Il tombait de fatigue. Très vite, il s'endormit sous les yeux bienveillants de ses protecteurs, une seule image à l'esprit : un petit chaton noir blotti contre un grand loup blanc.

Ron soupira. Terminée la petite sortie nocturne tranquille avec le clan. Les loups n'étaient pas loin.

Le lion reprit forme humaine, non sans ressentir une forte douleur, comme à chaque fois.

-Veilles sur lui, je reviens.

Hermione acquiesça face à son ordre. Le rouquin s'absenta trois minutes puis revint près d'eux suivi du reste du clan sous forme humaine.

-On rentre, fit le dominant.

Sa compagne hocha la tête et redevint une jeune fille.

Ron prit le petit chat dans ses bras avec toute la tendresse qu'il lui avait été donné. C'était son Bébé. Et il l'aimait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Tous repartirent vers le château, soulagés que le petit du groupe aille bien.

* * *

><p>Aaaalors :D Verdict ? Ce cher Ron est venu récupérer son bébé ! On touche pas à Harry sans son accord ! :). Mais, comment va faire Draco pour s'attirer les grâces du chaton ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! Mouahaha ! Prochain chapitre, tout aussi mouvementé, peut-être un peu moins, mais on va essayé de se débarrasser d'un soupirant, histoire de faire plus de place à Draco ;). Je ne vous en dit pas plus, sur ce : merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment très plaisir et qui m'aide vraiment ! À la semaine prochaine ;).<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Roooh là là ! O.o Je comprends trooop ce que vous ressentez de ne pas avoir la suite de l'histoire tout de suite ^^. Ca me fait pareil quand je regarde Koh-Lanta ^.^ Mais, 's'inquiètez pas, la suite arrive :D.

Alors là... J'sais pas comment vous remercier ^^. Je suis passé au delà de 100 reviews et (bon Dieu), ça fait sacrément plaisiiiir :D Merci infiniment aux lecteurs/lectrices qui viennent régulièrement lire ma fic ^^. C'est vraiment adorable et ça me donne du courage ^^. Merci encore !

Ensuite, réponses à quelques reviews :

**NaifuSasu :** Rooh, merci vraiment beaucoup pour tes reviews (longues *_* bien comme je les aime) que tu me laisses à chaque chapitre ! Parce que, franchement, beaucoup de gens lisent ma fic, mais peu me laisse un p'tit mot ^^ C'est grâce aux lecteurs comme toi que je survis ! Niark, niark, niark ! Merci encore ^^. Heureuse de voir que nous partageons le même avis vis-à-vis des Serpentard. Franchement, un nid de serpent, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus attirants... Alors bon, les loups sont parfaits dans ce rôle ^^ (LA Basilic ? C'est quoi c'te histoire O.o Une plume sur la tête des mâles ? Eh bah... Très bizarre ces serpents xD). Mouahaha ! Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... J'sais pas, c'est comme si j'avais envie que Ronald sorte avec Harry (je sais, c'est bizarre), mais dans ma tête, c'est tout à fait possible. C'est pour ça que je fais un Ronald qui veut à tout prix protéger son bébé chat ^^ Il devait le sauver des griffes du grand méchant loup ^^. Hahaha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;).

**Praxagora :** Aaah, bah voilà :D Tu as pu savourer un bon morceau de chocolat en lisant une fic du tonnerre ! (Non, non, je ne me lance pas de fleurs u_u). C'est bien que tu te fasses plaisir quelques fois ;) Et j'suis flattée de voir que ma fic ressemble à une chocolat pour toi ^^. Mouahaha ! L'animal des Poufssoufle reste un secret... Dans deux chapitres, vous le saurez ;) Patience ^^.

**NanaSucre :** Ravi que ma fic te plaise ^^. Et, ça me touche vraiment que tu m'ais laissé une review, c'est très gentil à toi ^^. Je sais, je sais... Ca vous tue à petit feu de ne pas savoir en quel animal Cédric se transformera (tout comme ça me tue de devoir attendre le vendredi soir pour voir Koh-Lanta T.T). Vraiment, merci pour ta review ^^.

Merci, bien évidemment, à tout les autres qui ont pris la peine de me mettre une review : les avis me servent toujours, merci encore :).

Vaaalà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre sept : Comment s'en aller en ayant une bonne raison.<strong>

Harry s'était réveillé ce matin-là en essayant de ne pas trop repenser à la nuit passée. Peine perdue. C'est vrai quoi ! C'était toujours à lui qu'il arrivait les trucs comme ça. C'était toujours lui qui avait des problèmes avec les dominants. Il commençait à en avoir vraiment marre.

Avec d'un côté Cédric qui lui faisait des avances, de l'autre Ron qui s'était bien énervé la nuit dernière et pour finir Draco qui avait fait voler des papillons dans son ventre. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

_Boh et puis ce n'est pas grave ! Maintenant je vais rester tranquille._

Ha ! La bonne blague !

Il savait qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir rester tranquille. Il fallait qu'il bouge.

Soupirant une énième fois assis sur son lit, il se leva et sortit de son dortoir pour… tomber nez à nez avec Ron qui le regardait de haut. Mon Dieu qu'il détestait quand on lui faisait ça. Encore sa maudite taille qui le poursuivait.

Aussi, il se retient de fusiller son meilleur ami du regard, pour lui infliger cette torture de devoir toujours lever le nez.

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Harry faillit rouler des yeux. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'échapper de prison. Le ton qu'avait employé Ron lui déplaisait fortement. On n'avait pas le droit de lui parler comme ça ! Dominant ou pas.

-Me balader ? Tentât-il.

-Pas question. Tu restes ici.

_Quoi ? Et de quelle façon ?_

-Pourquoi ?

Le rouquin soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Parce que c'est comme ça, je ne veux plus que tu sortes seul.

_Mon Dieu, Ron mais je ne suis pas en sucre !_ Se retient-il de dire.

Ok il était petit. Ok il était un soumis… Mais quand même, le priver de sa liberté… Ron allait un peu trop loin cette fois.

-Mais… Mais Ron ! Non, arrête ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Toi qui me connais si bien, tu dois savoir que j'ai besoin d'espace. J'ai bien le droit de sortir d'ici tout de même !

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. J'ai seulement dit que tu ne devais plus sortir seul.

Harry se braqua et se mit à grogner.

-Mais je ne suis plus un enfant ! Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir la nuit dernière.

Le petit brun serra les points. La nuit dernière avait été l'une des plus belles nuits qu'il n'ait jamais passé. Draco avait été si gentil avec lui… Il en venait même à penser qu'il était plus gentil que Ron.

-Tu n'as rien vu la nuit dernière ! Et Draco m'a beaucoup plus aidé que tu ne l'as fait.

Chose à ne surtout pas dire en présence de Ron : chef dominant des Gryffondor et rival incontesté de Draco Malfoy chef de Serpentard.

-Ne t'avise plus de redire ce genre de phrases devant moi… Bébé. Où tu verras à quel point je peux être dangereux, siffla le rouquin.

Le petit brun poussa un gémissement.

Harry s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et fait le plus petit possible : signe de soumission. Ron était intimidant et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir encore plus de problèmes, alors :

-D-D'accord…

Il obtempéra, ce qui arracha un sourire dominateur à Ron.

-On t'escortera, Hermione et moi, à la prochaine salle de classe. Tu ne dois pas sortir sans nous, compris ?

Harry hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Marre que Ron décide tout à sa place… Il fallait à tout prix qu'il en parle à Hermione.

-C'est bien mon Bébé. Aller, remonte dans le dortoir.

Le ton s'était radouci, mais Harry se sentait toujours « contrôlé ». Il monta alors, sous les ordres du chef. Même Draco avait était plus doux…

Oui, Ron ne cherchait qu'à le protéger. Mais le protéger de quoi ? Il ne risquait absolument rien. A croire que c'était trop dur à comprendre.

_De toute façon, il est aussi borné que moi… comme tout bon Gryffondor._

Ron n'allait pas acquiescer comme ça sans rien dire.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, Harry alla se placer à la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour aller se rouler dans l'herbe fraiche devant le lac… Avec un grand loup majestueux pour veiller sur lui… N'importe quoi ! Que d'illusions. Se rouler dans l'herbe tout court ! Ça lui suffirait.

Harry soupira de lassitude, l'ennuie le gagnant. Aussi, il sursauta et faillit crier au secours quand deux mains se posèrent sur ses yeux et qu'un souffle chaud accompagné d'une voix rauque murmura à son oreille :

-Devine qui c'est…

_Oh non ! Pas lui !_

Tout mais pas lui ! Il ne manquait plus que lui. Les choses allaient déjà assez mal.

-Colin, fit-il encore plus las.

Les mains (froides) lui rendirent la vue, laissant d'affreuses traces de doigts sur ses lunettes.

_Ah bin merci !_

Non mais ce n'est pas croyable ça ! Et le blond qui ne s'excuse même pas. Non mais quel toupet celui-là.

Harry retira ses lunettes, les essuya et les remit sur le bout de son nez, puis il consentit enfin à se retourner : pour tomber face à un charmant jeune homme un radieux sourire aux lèvres. Evidement. Mais cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Alors, 'parait que tu étais avec les loups hier soir, commença le blond.

-De toute façon, tout le monde est au courant.

-Moi je ne le savais pas. Je viens de l'apprendre par Ron. Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal au moins ?

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « Comme tu le vois… » Puis finit par parler :

-Non. Ils ne m'ont pas touché.

Aussitôt, il rougit de sa phrase. Est-ce que c'était la complète vérité ? Il s'était tout de même collé comme un malade au chef de Serpentard. En gros on l'avait touché. Mais pas « intimement », alors ça ne comptait pas.

-Non. Il ne m'est rien arrivé, répéta-t-il.

-Heureux de savoir que tu es encore pur.

_Quoi ?_

Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou avait-il simplement rêvé la réplique plus qu'insolente de ce dominant qui se croyait tout permis ?

-Je suis content de voir que tu es encore bon à prendre.

_QUOI ?_

Lui ? Lui était… Bon à « prendre » ? Il n'était pas une chose ! Comment ce rustre osait-il insinuer qu'il n'était qu'un objet qu'on ne prend que s'il est neuf ? Il détestait être traité de la sorte. Il n'appartenait à personne. Et surtout pas à cet idiot de lion pervers !

-Je te demande pardon ? grogna-t-il sur les nerfs.

Colin lui sourit et se colla pratiquement à lui.

-Tu n'es à personne encore. Libre à moi de te prendre à ma guise.

_C'est quoi tous ces sous-entendus ?_

Merlin ! Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? À venir l'aborder de la sorte avec ce regard hautain et ce sourire pervers. Jamais il ne se laisserait avoir ! Ou du moins : pas par lui ! Jamais !

-Q-Quoi ?

-Et c'est maintenant que je te veux.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, il fut plaqué contre le rebord de la fenêtre, deux mains se saisissant de ses hanches.

_Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !_

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite… Et c'est quand une langue pas du tout désirée lui lécha le cou, qu'il commença à se débattre.

-Lâche-moi ! Ne me touche pas !

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Ça ne te fera pas si mal que ça.

Harry blanchit, sa peur redoublant. Colin allait le… Lui faire du mal… L'humilier. Il ne voulait pas.

Il se débattit encore, lui criant de le laisser tranquille, mais le lion ne semblait pas vouloir le relâcher.

Harry lui frappa le torse de ses maigres forces, mais ça ne semblait rien lui faire. Colin glissa ses mains dans son dos, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, Bébé.

_Salaud !_

De quel droit cet imbécile de première osait-il poser ses sales pattes sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

-Colin, lâche-moi ! Ça me fait mal !

Harry entendit un ricanement dans son cou. Il en devint furax.

_Ca le fait rire ?_

Aussi, il continua de frapper tout ce qui se trouvait à portée. Bras, torse, côtes… sans succès.

-Tu es pur…

Il n'était pas une chose ! Oui il était pur, mais il n'allait pas lui offrir son innocence sans lutter ! Alors ça ! Il allait lui montrer ce que c'était que de s'ap…

_OH ! L'ENFOIRE !_

Harry lui envoya une claque majestueuse, le fusillant du regard…

Il avait touché… ses fesses ! Il avait pressé son postérieur entre ses mains perverses et dévergondées ! Non là, Harry ne tint plus. Il lui avait donné une claque dont on voyait déjà la marque sur la joue. Colin avait beau être un dominant, ce n'était pas un chef de clan. Il avait bien le droit de se défendre.

Harry avait les yeux qui suintaient la colère. Merlin, il aimerait bien lui en mettre une deuxième à cet idiot ! Oser le toucher de cette façon ? Quelles conneries ! Il ne se donnerait qu'à la personne qu'il aimerait plus que tout, et cette personne n'était pas encore arrivée.

Il poussa Colin en arrière (qui ne fit que quelques pas) et sortit du dortoir d'un pas colérique.

_J'en ai marre !_

Ses fesses n'étaient pas des objets qu'on tripote à sa guise ! Colin avait été trop loin… Beaucoup trop loin (xD J'avais écrit « Beaucoup trop _lion_ »).

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle commune, il bouscula quelques élèves qui lui lancèrent des regards étonnés.

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur !_

Mais il continua sa route. Merlin, s'il pouvait, il aurait lancé un sortilège à Colin sur le champ : « Mais on n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sur un autre élève » ! Pff… Pourtant Dieu seul sait combien il en avait besoin.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, il croisa Ron, mais ne lui prêta pas attention et se dirigea vers la sortie avant que la voix de son meilleur ami ne l'interpelle :

-Hey Bébé. Tu vas où comme ça ? Je te l'ai déjà dit : il vaut mieux que tu ne sortes p…

-C'est pas le moment Ron !

Le rouquin parut surprit par le ton que venait d'employer son protégé, mais tint bon :

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu veux des explications ? Vas voir Colin !

Et sur ce, il sortit. Il fallait qu'il aille marcher un peu, se défouler. Il était tellement énervé qu'il en avait envie de pleurer…

* * *

><p>Mouahaha ! Je sais que vous saviez que c'était Colin qui allait s'en prendre au bébé chat des Gryffondor... Rooh, il a pas "encore" dégagé, mais bon, après ce qu'il a essayé de faire, Ron ne laissera pas passer ça... J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura tout de même plut. Désolée pour les deuxtrois grossièretés glissées ici et là, mais je trouve qu'elles sont justifiées :/. Le prochain chapitre fera juste en sorte de développer les sentiments de Harry envers son grand blond et de faire enrager un peu Ron, rien de bien grave ^^. Merci encore pour vos reviews, c'est très gentil ! Merciiiii !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Hello chers amis et lecteurs, voici enfin la suite de ma 'tite fiction... Tout d'abord, comme toujours : merci pour vos reviews... J'ai dépassé les 120 reviews O.o Nan mais vous z'y croyez ? Hihi, en tout cas, ça me fait super plaisir ! Beaucoup m'écrivent des reviews constructives et très intéressantes, et d'autres me disent simplement "Cool, la suite ?", sachez juste que la suite vient chaque semaine donc pas de panique, les chapitres suivants arriveront lorsque ce sera leur tour.

**Réponses à quelques reviews :**

**Serena : **Hello ma belle :). Baaah, merci pour tes reviews ^^. Ca fait plaisir de voir que t'as un avis vraiment constructif et sans appel :). Ca fait quand même plus d'un an que j'ai écrit cette fic, elle prend la poussière dans mon ordi donc bon, c'est normal que certaines phrases, certains mots et même chapitres soient un peu bancals. Mais, merci tout de même pour tes avis, ils sont honnêtes et ça fait super plaisir de voir que ma fiction te plait :D. Oh, et en ce qui concerne Draco en python... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais dans ma tête, si j'avais mis un serpent en face d'un bébé chat... J'aurai vite fait d'imaginer la boule de poils dans le gosier du reptile X_x 'Fin voilà quoi... Les loups, ça fait plus classe ;).

**Missdadine : **Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette review ;) Ravie que ma fiction te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^.

**PrincesseSerenity :** Hihi, merci pour ta review ^^. J'aime beaucoup faire des histoires un peu (beaucoup ?) fleur bleue... Mais voir un Harry trop trop trop trop trop soumis, c'est pas ce que je préfère... Bien sûr, j'aime quand c'est nian nian et plein de mamours etc... Mais voir un Harry qui boude, qui fait la tête, qui rougit en disant "Je sais me débrouiller", je trouve ça trop craquant donc bon... Ma review devient le sanctuaire de mes fantasmes *_*. Merci encore pour ta charmante review ;).

**Tsuh : **Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise :) Ca me fait plaisir que tu ai pris le temps de me laisser un 'tit mot ^^. Hiiii, je pense que la majorité des lecteurs ont préféré la balade en forêt aux autres chapitres ;P. Merci pour tes beaux mots, c'est très gentil à toi ! Merci encore ^^.

**NanaSucre :** Mouahaha ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait un bien fou (et fait rire comme une malade...). Vouiii, je voulais pas qu'Harry se laisse totalement faire... Ok, c'est un soumis, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il ne sait plus réfléchir et penser par lui-même ! Hop, une claque pour Colin, histoire de le remettre à sa place... Je ne sais pas si le passage "Coquin-Colin", comme tu dis ;D, soit passé comme je l'aurai voulut aux yeux des lecteurs... Mais bon, le principal : c'est que ça ait plut ^^. J'espère que la suite te plaira ;).

**Praxagora : **Merci pour ta review, comme toujours ;) Mine de rien, ça fait super plaisir de revoir les mêmes "visages" ^^. C'est là que je vois qui me lit souvent :). En tout cas, je ne sais pas si la suite sera à ton goût... Ce chapitre va surtout parler du 'tit chaton des Gryffondor. Mmh... J'espère que ça te plaira tout de même ^^.

**NaifuSasu : **OMG ! O.o Il est 00h08 chez moi à l'heure où je réponds à ta review (géante, bien comme je les aime), demain (ou aujourd'hui ?) j'ai cours et j'ai pas encore révisé mon Français ^^. C'est cool... Alors... J'ai explosé de rire devant ton "Les Basilics naissent d'un oeuf de Coq (bah oui! Pas de poule! De Coq!) couvé par un crapaud"... Mais oui, c'était évidant que ce soit un oeuf de coq et pas de poule ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé ? :D xD ! Aaah, j'adore trop en apprendre plus sur le Basilic *_* Mais, sans mentir, ils sont franchement ses serpents ? J'arrive pas à imaginer un serpent avec une plume sur la tête u_u Trop zarb' pour ton 'tit cerveau... Mais, je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point : que les Basilics aient une plume sur la tête pour attirer les femelles, c'est bien... Mais qu'ils aient une plume sur la tête pour attirer les autres mâles, c'est mieux :D. Mouahaha ! - Ouuuah *_* Comment tu t'exprimes ! Tu dis les choses comme elles viennent, même si le vocabulaire est cru... J'aime ça ! C'est sincère au moins ;). Hum donc... Pour moi, voir Ron amoureux d'Harry est tout à fait possible ^^. Et inversement proportionel ou égal :D Mais je préfère tout de même lorsque c'est Draco qui ravi le coeur du 'tit Ryry ^^ (tout comme toi, j'ai un gros blocage lorsqu'il s'agit de "dominant/dominé"... Harry Potter est un soumis, y'a pas à réfléchir u_u ^^). Hihi, Ron est grand, fort, puissant etc... Alors, pourquoi pas ? Bon, il n'est que secondaire... Concentrons-nous plutôt sur le beau et grand Draco Malfoy ^^. - Vouiii... Je voulais pas mettre quelqu'un d'autre à la place de Colin, c'est lui qui embête tout le temps Harry dans les films (et dans les livres), j'avais envie qu'il joue le rôle d'un méchant (mais le vrai méchant c'est Cédric ^^)... Je trouve que ça le fait bien qu'il ait essayé de violé le pov' Ryry... Au moins, il n'y a plus de doutes : c'est un pervers né ^^. - Niark, niark, niark ! Mouahaha ! Tu peux donner à Draco toutes les mitraillettes que tu veux (fournis également des armes à Ron et à Cédric, c'est eux qui en auront le plus besoin :P) : une guerre entre les clans s'annoncent et Ryry pourra rester sagement sur le côté du terrain à faire la pompom-girl :D (*fantasme, fantasme, fantasme*) - Meeeuh non ! Je ne t'enverrai pas en hôpital psychiatrique... (hop, t'as cru, hein ? Blaaague), sinon, qui me laissera des reviews comme les tiennes ? Elles sont juste parfaites ! Elles me font rire, me donnent du courage et me font veiller jusqu'à 00h24 -.- Au final, qu'une seule chose à dire : merci pour ta review ;).

Aaaah là là ! Je sens que cette suite ne plaira pas à tout le monde... Bien, pas trop d'action dans ce chapitre. Le chapitre suivant, par contre, sera très mouvementé ^^. Il fera un grand saut en avant (enfin, je pense...). Donc voilà... Oh ! Et c'est aussi dans le prochain chapitre qu'on saura (enfin) quel est l'animal des Poufsouffle ! Surprise, surprise ;). Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre huit : Mini dépression.<strong>

Harry soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Heureusement que Ron ne l'avait pas retenu, sinon il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et se serait rebellé : quitte à devoir affronter le chef des Gryffondor. Mais pour son plus grand soulagement, il l'avait laissé partir sans plus de cérémonie.

Colin n'avait pas à le toucher de cette manière… en plus ce n'était même pas la saison des amours ! Ce qu'avait fait le blond était juste une preuve de plus que : les dominants étaient encore et toujours en manque de sexe. Très agaçant. Fatiguant, énervant même ! Harry était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Personne ne s'intéressait à lui pour ce qu'il était vraiment… Le sexe ! Le sexe ! Encore le sexe ! Et bien ils n'auront jamais rien ces pervers ! Jamais ! Ses petites fesses resteront vierges jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé la bonne personne.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois accoudé à cette fenêtre. Il n'avait rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire.

Il resta là, à regarder les oiseaux. S'il avait était un oiseau ça aurait était bien plus simple. Il pourrait s'envoler, comme ça, hop ! Sans que personne n'essaie de le toucher pour lui faire du mal.

Mais voilà, il était un chaton. Un petit chaton qui ne sait pas voler ! Coincé sur terre avec tous ces pervers à l'affut.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la reprise des cours. Il n'avait pas pris ses affaires. Tant pis, Ron les prendrait pour lui voyant qu'il n'était pas revenu. Aussi, il se redressa et partit en direction de sa salle de classe d'un pas las.

Il marcha doucement, il n'était pas pressé. Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra Ron et Hermione suivi du clan. Ils souriaient, alors il essaya d'en faire de même.

-Ah Harry ! On t'a cherché partout. Allez viens, ou on va être en retard, lui fit Hermione.

Il hocha la tête et les rejoignit, Ron lui portait un regard bienveillant et il lui était reconnaissant de n'avoir rien dit.

Il récupéra ses affaires et se rapprocha de Hermione. Il n'avait pas vu Colin dans le clan. Tant mieux… il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir l'affronter.

-Ca va Bébé ? lui demanda sa meilleure amie.

-Il faut que je te parle.

-De quoi ?

-Je te le dirais plus tard.

En effet, plus tard serait plus approprié. Surtout quand Ron s'arrêta net devant la salle. Harry tourna les yeux et soupira.

_Pas lui ! Pas les Serpentard !_

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il venait d'envoyer paitre un dominant, s'était légèrement embrouillé avec Ron et voyait son rêve de devenir un oisillon réduit à néant. Ron allait encore être sur les nerfs et la faute à qui ? À Draco !

-Ecarte-toi de mon chemin… Malfoy !

-Soit un tant soit peu poli Weasley et dit : « S'il te plaît ».

Harry voyait déjà les poils de Ron se hérisser. La bataille était inévitable. À chaque fois il y avait eu quelqu'un pour s'interposer, dire un mot… Les arrêter quoi ! Mais là… Personne ne semblait vouloir parler, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un prof et le sourire qu'avait Malfoy était provocateur… En gros : bagarre.

-Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à te le demander poliment. Ecarte-toi.

-Oh tu m'en vois navré. C'est vrai, les bonnes manières ça n'a jamais été ton fort.

_Ils sont toujours à se chercher ces deux-là…_

Ron grogna et Harry acquiesça mentalement. Pour une fois, ce que disait le Serpentard était vrai. Mais après tout : peu importe.

-J'en ai rien à faire ! Casse-toi !

Le visage du blond resta impassible. Il en avait de la chance de savoir faire ça.

-Après vous, murmura niaisement Draco.

Ah bravo ! Ron avait encore plus la rage. Ne jamais énerver encore plus Ron lorsqu'il l'est déjà.

Ron ne semblait plus tenir. La barre de colère allait bientôt être dépassé : et Harry ne voulait pas que Draco risque un combat pour rien (bah oui, si c'est un combat, autant que ce soit pour quelque chose). Alors il sortit sa botte secrète : ses yeux.

Il lança un regard mignon, fragile, faible, fébrile, suppliant, implorant, innocent, charmant, tremblant, terrorisé… (Et j'en passe) au chef des Serpentard. Le suppliant littéralement de ne pas provoquer un duel. Ou du moins, pas maintenant. Ce qui sembla marcher.

Le blond sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisi. Aussi (surement pour énerver Ron encore plus), il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

-Tu n'en vaut pas la peine, Weasley.

Ron grogna et Draco poursuivit :

-Tu l'auras ton combat, ne t'inquiète pas. Un peu de patience.

Il tourna les yeux vers Harry et lui fit un sourire séducteur :

-Salut Bébé, j'espère que tu as passé une bonne nuit.

_Oh le c… L'idiot !_

Harry rougit instantanément. Non mais ça va pas de dire ça devant Ron ! Merlin… Le dominant des rouge et or semblait sur le point de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler. Grave erreur !

Harry hocha la tête et détourna le regard, rouge pivoine ! Pourquoi avait-il été obligé de rajouter cette phrase ? Franchement, tout ça pour se retrouver dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Ron allait exploser ! Fini le petit 'Ryry, le p'tit chaton tout mignon. Il allait être trucidé par son meilleur ami. Quelle fin exemplaire.

Le dominant fit un clin d'œil appréciateur en direction de Harry et détourna le pas.

_Lâche !_

Le Serpentard s'en alla. Au fond, c'était mieux ainsi… Mais le laisser comme ça affronter Ron tout seul ! Non, là c'était abusé !

Une fois toute trace de Serpentard écartée, Harry se tourna lentement dans la direction opposé de celle de son meilleur ami.

-Harry James Potter !

_Sauve qui peut !_

Sans demander son reste, il courut le plus loin possible. Ron allait le buter ! Mais quelle idée aussi de l'appeler « Bébé » devant tout le monde ! Il n'avait vraiment pas de bol !

Il entendit vaguement des pas lui courir après.

_Je vais mourir !_

Mais il continua sa course. Mourir, d'accord. Mais pas sans s'être battu ! S'il en ressortait vivant : il promettait de ne plus jamais faire de conneries telle que donner son autorisation pour qu'on puisse l'appeler par son surnom.

-Bébé ! Reviens ici !

Ron était fâché. Non ! Non il n'irait pas le voir temps que celui-ci ne se serait pas calmé. Il continua à courir, haletant. Arg ! Il était déjà fatigué, et Ron qui le rattrapait.

_Normal : il a de longues jambes ! Evidement. _

Non, il ne se laisserait pas avoir ! Alors Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il tombe maintenant ? Il ne savait pas mais il tomba tout de même.

Et (évidemment), Ron ne fit pas attention, trébucha sur son petit corps et tomba sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

Le petit brun sentit sa respiration se couper. Ron ne faisait pas du tout son poids ! Il pesait deux fois plus ! Ou alors était-ce Harry qui était trop fin ? Peu importe ! Il suffoquait, et il n'avait pas du tout envie de tenir tête à Ron. Il ne devait pas lui manquer de respect, mais il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

-Harry, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry détourna les yeux. Fatigué. Il était fatigué. Ron allait peut-être être haineux envers lui, mais s'en était trop. Oui il allait lui expliquer :

-Tu veux que je t'explique ? Eh bien oui je vais t'expliquer ! J'en peux plus Ron ! Je suis épuisé ! Epuisé ! Epuisé de toujours devoir me soumettre ! Ne pas pouvoir me défendre ! Tout le monde me tourne autour, Ron. Tout le monde ! Tous me touchent, et ça me fait peur. J'en aie assez de devoir me laisser faire, ne rien dire ! J'ai peur Ron ! J'ai… J'ai peur. Je… Je n'y arriverais pas… Tout seul… Je ne peux pas…

Harry était au bord des larmes et évitait à tout prix de croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'aurait dû lui crier dessus... Mais il en avait assez.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une flopée d'insultes de la part du dominant, il fut encerclé par deux puissants bras et collé à un large torse.

-Pardon… Pardon mon Bébé… Pardon de n'avoir rien vu… Je dois veiller sur toi, mais j'ai échoué. Pardon.

Harry ne réfléchit pas. Les excuses étaient acceptées. Ron venait de lui demander pardon. Ça lui suffisait. Il se serra contre Ron et hoqueta. Merlin, s'il se mettait à pleurer maintenant : il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

Finalement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ? Ron allait devenir son appui. Pourquoi ne pas s'en remettre à lui pour l'aider dans sa vie peuplée de personnes malintentionnées ?

Mais… Et Draco dans tout ça ?

* * *

><p>Voilàà :D J'espère que ça vous a plut... Colin n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre, comme vous avez pu le constater... Mais bon, je voulais à tous prix creuser un peu plus dans l'esprit du chaton aux yeux verts. Donc voilà... La semaine prochaine, un peu plus d'action : Quel est l'animal de Cédric ? That is the question ^^. Merci encore pour vos reviews :D Merciii !<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Helloooo :D Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup pour vos jolies petites reviews ! Sans mentir, je rougis tellement ça me fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez ma fiction ! Je sais que je ne suis pas une auteur : je suis juste une jeune fille qui écrit pour le fun ;) Mais, ça m'encourage ! Merci à tous !

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu un examen de Français... Je suis quasi-sûre que j'aurai une bonne note ^^, c'est plus pour le côté rédaction que j'ai eu peur. Le sujet ? "Exposez et proposez des idées pour améliorer quelque chose qui vous indigne dans le monde actuel". Euh... Ok... De quoi j'ai parlé ? C'est évident voyons ^^ : la violence contre les homosexuels ! Bah oui... J'ai argumenté comme une malade pour la défense des gays ! Yoouhou ! Yaoi powa :D. Hum, bref *racontesalife*...

**Réponse à quelques reviews :**

**Tsuh : **Hello :D Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, vraiment ^^. C'est agréable d'avoir des lecteurs qui racontent leur vie en même temps qu'ils commentent. Comme ça, au moins, je sais à quelle mentalité j'ai à faire ;). Hihi ! Vouiii ! J'avais envie d'un Harry qui n'est pas très bien dans sa peau. Et pis, un petit oisillon, c'est tout mignon aussi ^^. Mmh... J'ai beaucoup les Harry soumis, mais j'aime également les Harry qui ont une vraie personnalité. Donc bon, j'essaie de faire un mixte des deux mais... C'est plutôt difficile d'être soumis tout en ne l'étant pas ^^. Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de personnalité, je l'avoue u_u. Mouahaha ! Tu connaîtras l'animal de Cédric dans ce chapitre ^^. Je sais que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux comme animal, mais il fallait bien qu'il se transforme en quelque chose. Donc bon... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^.

**Mimi : **Pour répondre à ta question : je pense qu'il y aura vingt et un chapitres. Je dois en réécrire un ou deux, mais normalement, vingt et un est le nombre fixé.

**Nana Sucre : **Helloooo :D Aaah, qu'il est bon de recevoir une review de toi ^^. C'est toujours un régal et un plaisir pour moi, merci de me laisser tes impressions quotidiennement, c'est très gentil ^^. Mmh, oh fait... J'ai jamais vu plus zinzin que toi, et ça me plait :D Sérieux, j'explose de rire à chacune de tes reviews ! Niark, niark, niark ! Merci pour ce 'tit moment de bonheur qui illumine mes journées ^^. Mmh... Mouahaha ! Bien sûr qu'Harry craquera, personne ne peut résister à la douce voix masculine d'un Draco Malfoy qui murmure des "Mmh, Bébé" en s'introduisant dans son c... Ok, je m'arrête là u_u. - OMG ! xD "Normal : il a des longues jambes" et y a peut-être pas que ça de long" ! Comment tu m'as tué ! Pouahaha ! J'avoue, je ne suis pas aller dans les détails mais... Ron doit être bien... Hum... Membré ^^. Bref... Pour répondre à ta question : non, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne s'aimeront jamais. Parce que bon, pour qu'ils s'apprécient, il faudrait déjà que Ron et Draco arrivent à se blairer. Et comme c'est pas le cas... Il n'y a que 'tit 'Ryry qui s'entend bien avec un Serpentard :D. Ooh, comme beaucoup, tu as apprécié le petit passage où Harry voulait être un oisillon. Vouiii, ça me fait gagatiser les petits moments comme ça ^^. Bien, j'attendrai ton retour avec impatience ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il est plus mouvementé, Cédric fait son apparition mmh... Ca promet :D.

**Praxagora : **Aaah, et bien je suis soulagée de voir que le chapitre précédent t'a tout de même plut ^^. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant ;) Bonne lecture ^^.

Voilààà :D Un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres (enfin, sur Word en tout cas u_u). L'animal de Cédric va vous être dévoilé. J'en parlerai un peu plus la prochaine fois, histoire de bien éclairer les lanternes ! Mais bon, en attendant, bonne lecture ! :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre neuf : La saison des amours.<strong>

Aujourd'hui, Harry n'était pas d'humeur. C'était bien le seul jour qu'il ne supportait pas dans l'année ! Tous les ans, c'était pareil, encore et toujours. Un mois était passé depuis le jour où Colin avait essayé de le toucher. Il en avait parlé à Ron, mais pas à Hermione (elle aurait trucidé Colin sans plus de cérémonie). Le rouquin était allé voir le directeur (qui avait eu toutes les peines du monde à calmer Ron qui se sentait humilié de savoir qu'un Gryffondor avait agi de la sorte) mais le dit directeur avait simplement donné une punition à Colin et l'avait averti. S'il essayait d'aller trop loin sans son accord (celui de Harry), il serait renvoyé.

Depuis, Colin ne l'avait plus approché. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour. Aujourd'hui on était le jour des amours. Tous les dominants se bousculaient pour conquérir la personne de leur choix. Et Harry, avait une fois de plus pu constater qu'il était très convoité.

Rien qu'en se réveillant, deux de ses amis, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, l'avaient abordé avec des cadeaux (à la limite de lui chanter une sérénade !). Il avait poliment décliné leurs avances, toujours souriant et était sorti le plus vite possible.

S'en suivit beaucoup (beaucoup) d'approches de plein de monde. Même de jeunes garçons de treize ans. Déjà très dominant malgré leur âge. Ce qui l'avait vraiment agacé. A croire que ça commençait de plus en plus tôt.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Encore une fois, il en avait reçu des lettres d'amour. Des filles (dominantes la plupart) étaient venues le voir. Il avait dû courir se cacher dans la bibliothèque avant d'être sûr que personne ne le retrouverai, puis était ressortit, toujours sur ses gardes.

Toute la journée il avait été agressé par des mecs qui bombaient le torse et le regardaient l'air de dire : « Sors avec moi ! Je suis le plus beau ! », Balivernes ! Il fut même étonné que personne ne se soit encore battu pour lui. Evidemment, ça ne servait à rien. Il n'offrirait jamais son cœur au vainqueur, autant rêver. Peu importe. Il n'y avait pas de combat ? Et bien tant mieux. De toute façon, il avait déjà été assez harcelé pour la journée. Et dire qu'il n'était que treize heures trente.

Alors qu'il était nonchalamment adossé contre un des arbres du grand parc, il entendit des bruits de pas se diriger dans sa direction.

_Oh non ! Pas encore…_

Il leva juste les yeux et les rebaissa directement sur ses chaussures.

_Manquait plus que lui !_

Il hésita entre s'en aller sans faire attention à lui ou lui dire que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer, qu'il n'était pas intéressé, mais ne fit rien. C'était un chef de clan qui était face à lui, et bien sûr, lui manquer de respects engendrerai une grave punition.

Les pas se rapprochèrent et une voix grave et suave s'éleva dans les airs :

-Salut Bébé. Tu fais quoi ici tout seul ?

-Ça ne sert à rien, Cédric.

Jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute mais… Il avait peur. Il lui avait fallu tout le courage du monde pour oser dire cette phrase. Les chefs de clan étaient dangereux ! Ne jamais les contrarier, dire quelque chose qui ne leur ferait pas plaisir. Il en trembla presque. Mais contre toute attente, Cédric lui sourit et lui lança un regard pervers :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne sert à rien ? Questionna le Poufsouffle.

-Ce que tu es en train de faire, fit une voix grave derrière Cédric.

Harry tourna les yeux vers la provenance de cette voix et en eut presque un sourire de soulagement.

Draco regardait Cédric de haut, l'air de dire : « Le touche pas, il est à moi ! ». Le défiant du regard. Si Harry avait été à la place de Cédric, il aurait eu peur pour ses fesses. Il se sentait flatté et également extrêmement gêné d'être convoité par le dominant des Serpentard. Pourtant ceci n'était pas censé le troubler autant, après tout : ils ne faisaient que se battre pour son corps innocent !

-Alors Malfoy, on veut la même chose que moi ? Rit le Poufsouffle.

-À la seule différence que moi je l'obtiendrai.

Harry se colla un peu plus à l'arbre, ça sentait le duel à plein nez ! Et cette fois, ce serait inévitable : c'était la saison des amours !

Diggory et Malfoy se jaugèrent du regard, essayant d'intimider l'autre. Personne ne céderait et le combat n'était pas loin.

Sans tarder, une foule d'élève accourut se placer autour d'eux, lançant déjà les paris sur le gagnant.

Quelques minutes passèrent, laissant les deux dominants s'affronter grâce à la puissance de leurs yeux. Puis, tout se passa très vite.

Diggory se changea en un magnifique ours marron foncé. Les yeux jaunes, le poil luisant : il était beau. Impressionnant. Harry en fut troublé. Cédric semblait vraiment très puissant.

Malfoy sourit comme si un « Même pas peur ! » venait de germer dans son esprit.

A son tour, il se transforma. Il semblait avoir mal, mais ne laissait rien transparaitre. Bientôt, sa place fut occupée par un énorme loup blanc. Avec les rayons du soleil, ses poils paraissaient brillants. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Les yeux gris, la taille hors-norme, le corps musclé ! Il avait tout d'un dominant qui obtient tout ce qu'il veut. Harry en chancela. Le combat allait être ardu.

Tous les élèves autour se mirent à les encourager : le duel n'avait même pas encore commencé.

Harry eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le clin d'œil qui lui fit le Serpentard avant que ça ne démarre.

Cédric fondit sur Draco, grognant ! Hurlant presque. Le loup sourit méchamment. L'ours abattit une patte dangereuse sur l'épaule du blond qui se décala pour l'éviter et lui sauta au pied. Il mordit, l'emprisonnant dans un étau de dents pointues d'une force surprenante. Cédric hurla, mais reprit vite contenance : après tout… Harry regardait la scène.

Et oui, Harry regardait tout, les yeux exorbités. Il ne s'était pas passé grand chose mais il en tremblait déjà. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que deux chefs de clans se battraient pour lui. C'était plaisant et énervant à la fois. Ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ! Et évidement, c'était les deux dominants les plus beaux de toute l'école, même s'il trouvait Draco encore plus beau… Avec ses yeux, ses muscles, ses sourires, ses… Bon revenons à nos chefs de clan ! Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry ne savait plus quoi penser.

Cédric se dégagea de la prise du loup et lui planta ses griffes dans l'épaule.

Le Serpentard jappa, tituba, mais resta debout. Dieu que ça devait faire mal. Se vengeant littéralement, le loup sauta au cou du Poufsouffle et mordit à l'en étouffer, un liquide au gout métallique coulant entre ses crocs. Cédric poussa un hurlement de douleur, cherchant déjà l'air qui venait à lui manquer.

Tout le monde criait. Certains encourageaient Draco, alors que les autres se concentraient sur Cédric.

Tous hurlaient, lançant des « Ils se battent pour Potter ! » à tout bout de champ… Harry en rougit. Les paris étaient lancés, tous les Serpentard et Poufsouffle lui lançaient des regards voulant tout dire. Allant du : « Il ne mérite pas ce combat ! » en passant par « Si j'étais lui, je choisirais les deux… » Pour déboucher sur du « Ouah ! J'aimerais troooop être à sa place ! » la banalité en somme…

Harry se retenait vraiment très fort de leur crier de fermer leur bouche et laisser le destin décider du vainqueur. Même s'il préférait nettement que ce soit un certain blond qui lui vole son cœur… Foutaise ! Il s'en fichait, il ne ferait plus attention à eux, na ! Mmh… Comme si c'était possible.

Draco réussit à mettre à terre Cédric qui n'arrêtait pas de couiner. Il devait bien y avoir un perdant. Le combat s'était passé trop vite, mais c'était mieux ainsi : Harry ne supportait pas la vue du sang.

Le Poufsouffle serra les dents mais préféra capituler avant de s'étouffer, il montra son cou au loup, se soumettant.

_Ouh qu'il doit avoir honte !_ Se dit Harry.

Tout de même. Un dominant chef de clan qui abandonne face à un autre chef de clan, de quoi attirer les moqueries sur la troupe perdante.

_Si ça doit se faire, je préfère que ce soit Draco qui gagne._

La réputation des Poufsouffle venait d'en prendre un sacré coup.

Draco consentit enfin à lâcher sa proie qui haleta pour respirer, et aussitôt, il se mit à sourire. Il avait gagné. Il avait gagné Harry.

Alors que tous les Poufsouffle accouraient pour aider leur chef, qui avait repris forme humaine (non sans avoir hurlé sous la douleur…), il se retransforma lui aussi en jeune homme et regarda Cédric de haut.

-Tu vois, je l'ai obtenu.

Le châtain aurait voulu lui répondre, mais il suffoquait déjà suffisamment. Tous les Poufsouffle accompagnèrent leur chef à l'infirmerie, ayant chacun une mine plus ou moins triste et déçue. Ne resta alors que les Serpentard qui affichaient un sourire fier.

Draco leur fit comprendre (Dieu seul sait comment) qu'il ne voulait plus les voir et hop ! Tous les Serpentard se dispersèrent laissant le blond seul avec le brun.

Harry avait les yeux qui pétillaient. Draco avait gagné. S'il s'était écouté, il se serait jeté dans ses bras en criant un superbe : « YEEEESSS ! » à gorge déployée… Mais voilà, il se retint. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui tomber dans les bras juste parce qu'il avait gagné ! Si ? Et bien il ne voulait pas. (Quoi que…).

Il soupira de joie en se répétant que pour une fois, ce n'était pas Cédric qui gagnait à ce petit jeu-là. Il regarda le blond et fit la grimace.

Il y avait un fin sillon de sang qui partait de la commissure de ses lèvres et coulait jusque sur son menton.

_Je n'aime pas le sang !_

Voilà bien la seule chose qu'il n'aimait pas chez Draco. Peut-être parce que ce sang ne lui appartenait pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il roula des yeux exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bébé ?

Harry s'approcha de lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds (en grognant) et essuya le liquide rouge sur la bouche du blond.

-T'es pas beau avec du rouge.

-Oui je sais, je préfère le vert.

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils. En même temps, c'était évident… Draco était un Serpentard et préférait à coup sûr la couleur verte.

Mais les yeux gris du dominant face à lui ancrés dans les siens lui firent comprendre une chose.

Il se rappela qu'il avait les yeux verts ! Ainsi Draco avait su manier sa phrase à son avantage sans que ça ne paraisse suspect. Harry rougit.

_Il préfère le vert ! Et mes yeux sont verts !_

Là, le blond avait fait fort. Harry se retenait à peine de lui sauter au cou. Mais non ! Il ne ferait rien… Du moins pour l'instant.

Draco lui sourit et lui proposa de faire quelques pas avec lui.

_Tiens ? Il ne me saute pas dessus ?_

C'était étrange, mais mieux ainsi. Harry n'aimait pas se sentir brusqué… Et Draco semblait l'avoir compris.

Il hocha la tête et se mit à marcher en compagnie du dominant. Il se sentait bizarre. Son cœur battait vite et ses joues restaient indéniablement rouges ! Merlin que c'était gênant… Il risqua un fin regard sur le vainqueur de son combat et hoqueta, ce qui n'échappa pas au blond.

-Ça ne va pas Bébé ?

Harry secoua la tête de droite à gauche puis lui désigna son épaule (à Draco).

-Tu saignes ! cria-t-il presque.

Draco parut surpris et tourna les yeux vers son épaule dont les vêtements étaient tachés de sang.

-Effectivement, répondit simplement le blond.

_Me dit pas qu'il avait rien senti jusqu'à maintenant !_

Harry fit les gros yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Et tu… Tu comptes laisser ça comme ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne vais pas passer mon après-midi à l'infirmerie avec cette face de nounours de Diggory alors que je pourrais la passer avec toi, sourit le blond.

Harry avait le cœur prêt à exploser. Il préférait rester avec lui tout en étant blessé que d'aller se faire soigner et arrêter de saigner de la sorte. Si ça ce n'était pas une preuve d'amour ! D'amitié ! Oui, d'amitié… Que de l'amitié… Mais Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser se vider de son sang, même s'il avait l'air de s'en contreficher. Tout de même, ça ne se faisait pas !

Alors, timidement, il lui prit la main (main qui était beaucoup plus grande que la sienne) :

-C'est gentil mais… Mais si tu dois passer le reste de la journée avec moi, autant que tu ailles bien.

-Mais je vais bien Bébé, t'inquiètes. C'est mignon de ta part de te faire du souci pour moi. Mais ça va.

Harry en devint cramoisi. Mais où était donc passé le petit chaton plein d'assurance d'antan ? Maintenant il avait les jambes en coton en présence de CE dominant, misère !

-S'il te plaît… Laisse-moi faire.

Ha ! Les yeux de chien battu ! Personne ne pouvait résister à ces yeux verts qui suintaient la peine et la détresse… Même pas Malfoy.

-Si tu y tiens.

Gagné ! Malfoy avait accepté son aide. Et oui, personne ne peux résister à Harry James Potter.

Il sourit au blond (non sans avoir était obligé de relever complétement la tête) et le fit asseoir contre un tronc d'arbre. Le dominant obtempéra et fit ce que lui demandait le Gryffondor. Harry s'assit face à lui, (se mettant quasiment entre ses jambes) et se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Pourquoi devenait-il comme cela rien qu'en étant en présence du Serpentard ? C'était énervant de se sentir toujours gêné et soumis… Mais ça lui plaisait.

Timidement, il remonta la manche du dominant jusqu'à l'épaule blessée, dévoilant quatre griffures ensanglantées.

_Merlin… Je veux mourir…_

Le sang. Il n'aimait pas le sang. À chaque fois qu'il en voyait, il avait des hauts le cœur, et oui : chaton jusqu'au bout ! Tant pis ! Draco était blessé et il devait faire quelque chose, pourtant sur le visage du blond, seul un petit sourire amusé se faisait voir. Évidemment, il était amusé…

_Allez Harry ! Maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer…_

Bien décidé à montrer au dominant qu'il avait le courage de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il posa ses mains sur le torse musclé du blond et se suréleva un peu pour se retrouver face à la blessure.

En effet le sang était omniprésent. Beurk !

Mais bon… Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il en avait envie. Il avait envie de s'abandonner dans ces puissants bras. Alors, il inspira puis sortit sa langue.

Doucement, il se mit à lécher. Une griffure à la fois. Une par une… Ne laissant plus la moindre petite goutte de sang. Il savait que la salive des chats pouvait faire accélérer la cicatrisation des plaies. Pour le moment, il essayait de se concentrer. Il s'appliquait, laissant sa petite langue rose se perdre entre les blessures qui allaient déjà mieux. Il avait les yeux fermés pour plus de sensations. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ne semblait pas prêt à s'arrêter. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils veulent mais Merlin qu'on le laisse ainsi. Il lécha encore et encore, tel un chaton qui lape son lait fraichement servi, pourtant le sang ne lui plaisait pas, mais il faisait abstraction. Il continua, se délectant de la peau épargnée par les blessures. Un soupire passa ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Dieu que cet acte lui semblait être le meilleur de la journée.

Il ne faisait attention à rien, léchant les plaies offertes. C'est pourquoi il gémit lorsqu'un bras entoura sa taille, le rapprochant un peu plus du dominant qu'il ne voyait pas, gardant les yeux clos. Merlin qu'il aimait ça. Et même si les blessures semblaient aller mieux, et que plus une goutte de sang ne s'échappait des plaies, il continuait, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter. Le bras sur sa taille lui procura de doux frissons, il se sentait bien ici… Pas comme d'habitude.

Il aurait continué sa petite affaire durant des heures si le bras dont il léchait l'épaule ne l'avait pas reculé légèrement et agrippé par la nuque.

Il poussa un gémissement plaintif puis consentit à papillonner des yeux et quand il les rouvrit, il hoqueta.

Noir.

C'est tout ce qu'il voyait. Du noir. Finit les beau iris couleur orage et bonjour aux pupilles dilatées à l'extrême : à croire que sa langue sucrée avait déclenché une réaction très… physique au grand blond.

Malfoy avait les lèvres pincées et les yeux pétillants, il était vraiment à la limite de lui sauter dessus.

_Allez… Il a bien mérité une récompense._

Harry se laissa faire et ferma les yeux. Ce fut le signal.

Draco fondit sur lui, écrasant sa bouche contre la sienne. Il pressa à n'en plus finir, affamé de ces lèvres si tendres. Il accentua la pression qu'il avait sur la nuque de Harry pour le rapprocher encore plus… Quasi-impossible, étant déjà très collé.

Il n'attendit pas, ce baiser il l'avait gagné. Il se mit alors à lécher fougueusement les lèvres rouges de son homologue. Dieu que c'était bon. Bien vite, la bouche tant convoitée s'ouvrit (pour son plus grand bonheur) et il ne se fit pas prier. Premier arrivé premier servit !

Alors il se servit.

Il engouffra littéralement sa langue dans l'entre buccale du chaton qui s'abandonnait totalement à lui. Il l'enfonça loin, cherchant chaque parcelle de cet endroit jusqu'ici encore inviolé par autrui. Il chercha la langue voisine à la sienne et bien vite : il la trouva. Elles se frôlèrent et Harry gémit, frissonna, trembla… C'était électrisant.

Draco gardait les devants et en demandait plus, toujours plus. Parcourant toute la bouche du petit Gryffondor. Et celui-ci qui n'arrêtait pas de pousser des gémissements tel que des : « Mmmh ! » à n'en plus finir. Merlin, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Le blond fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches étroites et fines de l'être gémissant sous ses assauts, pour venir loger ses doigts sous la robe de sorcier noire devenue encombrante. Dieu s'il ne se retenait pas, il le prendrait sur le champ, à même le sol. Mais il ne le fit pas et accentua ses caresses.

Ses mains franchirent facilement la barrière de sa robe… Puis de sa chemise : aboutissant à un ventre plat, doux et fin. Il se retient de lâcher un « PUTAIN ! Il a une de ces peaux ! » Et préféra rendre le baiser encore plus bestial : il pressa encore ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il caressa ce morceau de peau dont il avait accès sans opposition. Normal, vu que Harry était bien trop occupé à passer ses bras autour de son cou et de répondre au baiser du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il se donnait complétement à lui… Tellement bon.

Draco caressa avec délectation la peau pâle qui s'offrait à lui, essayant d'en avoir le plus possible. Puis, il finit par délaisser la bouche, pourtant exquise, du brun pour replonger la tête dans son cou. Sa peau était tendre. Il mordilla, lécha, suça… Il l'avait gagné.

Il sentit que Harry rejetait la tête en arrière, ne laissant s'échapper que des : « Mmmh Dracooo… » Imaginez alors ce que ce serait lors d'une nuit sombre au fond d'un lit ! Les murs s'en souviendront toute leur vie.

Il glissa ses mains un peu plus loin relevant légèrement sa chemise. Sous ses doigts, il sentit les fines côtes tremblotantes, comme si elles étaient prêtes à lâcher. La peau était douce et veloutée. Quel délice…

Il s'appliqua à laisser un magnifique suçon sur l'épaule du petit brun, le marquant comme étant (déjà) une « Propriété Privée ». Maintenant que c'était chose faite, il pouvait se lâcher.

Il allongea le Gryffondor dans l'herbe et se plaça sur lui. Oui c'était de la luxure, et alors ? C'était la saison des amours (HA ! La bonne excuse… Pourquoi tu n'avoues pas que tu veux lui sauter dessus depuis le début ?).

Il se délectait des soupirs que poussait le chaton sous lui. Merlin, il aurait dû connaitre ça plus tôt ! Il l'embrassa encore, savourant la douceur de sa langue contre la sienne. Laissant vagabonder son esprit au loin alors que son corps s'appliquait à parcourir celui innocent du Gryffondor.

Il embrassait, mordillait, léchait, suçait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Mais nom de Dieu pourquoi devait-on porter des robes de sorciers aussi encombrantes ? Quelle idée de devoir porter des tenues telles que celle-là !

Peu importe… Il caressa encore et encore, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

-Mmmmh Draco… ! Hnh !

Draco faillit en trembler. Cette voix. Douce, innocente et surtout… Gorgée de plaisir. Cela le fit sourire.

Il se frotta contre le brun, frôlant de très près l'érection présente du corps sous lui. Le prendre. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Le prendre.

Il commençait vraiment à perdre la tête, prêt à lui arracher ses vêtements, quand un gémissement étouffé vint à ses oreilles. Il essaya d'y faire abstraction, mais un second lui parvint. Obligé de relever la tête, il soupira. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête du chaton sous lui (non sans avoir grogné parce qu'il devait les retirer de sous les vêtements du brun) et se suréleva, plaçant son visage face au sien.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux du rouge et or et un éclair de détresse apparut dans les yeux verts de son homologue.

Il vit Harry détourner les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre inférieur et les joues rougies à l'extrême. Merlin… Faites qu'il se retienne.

-D-Draco… Stop, je crois que cela suffit.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Un murmure pas du tout déterminé. En gros : il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait. Pourtant Draco ne fit plus un geste.

-J'ai été trop loin ? demanda-t-il.

Le petit brun ferma doucement les yeux et soupira, hochant lentement la tête.

-Excuse-moi Bébé.

Harry haussa les épaules, comme si ça lui était arrivé une multitude d'autres fois. Draco refoula le sentiment de jalousie qui lui traversa le corps. Il se redressa et soupira à son tour. Il aurait bien voulu continuer, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Il se leva et tendit la main au Gryffondor, celui-ci la saisit et se hissa lentement, tremblant toujours un peu.

Tous deux époussetèrent leurs vêtements et un gros blanc survint où Harry se refusa à croiser le regard de son vainqueur.

Ils restèrent là, à ne rien faire… Rien dire. Puis, Draco ouvrit la bouche :

-Et une petite balade dans le parc, ça te dis ?

Et Harry sourit. Draco était le mec parfait.

* * *

><p>Mouahaha ! Alors, alors, alors ? Cette petite scène dans le parc, n'était-ce pas trop super-méga-giga-ultra cool ? (quoi, j'ai le droit de me lancer des fleurs n_n). J'espère que ça vous a plut ! La semaine prochaine, notre petit chaton préféré nous reparlera de ses sentiments ^^. Merci encore pour vos super reviews, c'est très encourageant, sincèrement, merci ;).<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Mouahaha ! Bonjour à tous :D Aaah, je vous ai fait peur, hein ? Niark, niark, niark ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard MO-NU-MEN-TALE ! Ce mercredi, j'étais vraiment trop crevée pour poster le chapitre dix... Puis, jeudi je me suis dit que j'aller attendre un peu, pour vous faire patienter un peu ;) Mais ne vous en faites pas, je suis toujours vivante je continuerai à poster mes chapitres ^^.

Et là je dis "Oh mon Dieu" ! Pas moins de 160 reviews ? C'est juste le bonheur quoi *_* Sérieusement, vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir ! Je remercie sincèrement ceux et celles qui prennent la peine de me laisser un 'tit mot qui ne consiste pas juste à dire "Cool, la suite ?" : ceux qui me racontent leur life, qui me font rire et qui me disent vraiment ce qu'ils ont en pensé, vraiment, je ne les remercierai jamais assez. Oh, et pour répondre à une question en particulier :

-Ouii, les Poufssoufle sont des Ours ! Pourquoi ? Et bien parce qu'un blaireau ça fait tâche et que je ne voyais vraiment rien d'autre qui pourrait être puissant tout en étant grand et fort (sachant que le cheval est quand même un herbivore et qu'il n'aura que ses sabots pour se battre, c'est un animal que j'ai tout de suite écarté...). Donc voilà, c'était juste une question d'égalité de puissance. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai fait des loups plus grands que la moyenne... Sinon, ils allaient se faire ratatiner à tous les coups ;).

Alooors, réponse à quelques reviews :

**Serena :** Hello ^^. Aaah, ma 'tite puce ! Voici enfin cette suite que tu attendais tant... Je n'ai rien raconté, j'ai gardé le suspense :) Merci pour tes reviews qui sont toujours honnêtes et franches (sérieux, ça me plait de savoir les points négatifs et positifs que tu vois dans mes écris. Parce que je le sais, ils ne sont pas parfaits (et sans ma correctrice, ils seraient encore pire...), et donc je trouve ça bien de recevoir des remarques comme les tiennes. Merci ma belle :). Oh, et pour ce qui est du "Diggory mode Grizzli"... Bah, tu vois, je ne m'imaginais pas mettre un blaireau face à un loup, il fallait bien que les deux soient puissants, sinon c'est trop facile ;) Et puis, comme nous sommes dans une fic, on peut faire tout ce que l'on veut :D Et moi, je veux que Draco-Je-Suis-Le-Plus-Fort-Loup-Malfoy donne une raclé au Winnie l'ourson qu'est ce chez Cédric ^^.

**Umiko :** Hello ^^. Aaah, ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plut ^^. Et pour répondre à ta question : comme on ne parlera pratiquement pas (pour ne pas dire "jamais") des Serdaigle, leur animal n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. Ils se transforment en aigle : l'animal de leur maison. Il n'y a que les Serpentard et les Poufssoufle qui ont la particularité de se transformer en un animal qui n'a aucun rapport avec leur maison.

**Sappo :** Hello ^^. Merci pour ta review dans laquelle tu as vraiment exprimé ton opinion ^^. Et bien, pour te répondre : je sais que je ne suis pas un écrivain, j'écris pour le plaisir et parce que je retranscris des fantasmes secrets en faisant cela... Mes textes ne sont pas parfaits et sont loin de l'être, mais je les publie tout de même :). Je sais que je n'ai pas détaillé grand-chose, beaucoup de moments et de choses que l'on pourrait juger importantes sont comme passées sous silence. Mais c'est un choix, je ne voulais pas une fic trop lourde, j'ai une façon d'écrire bien à moi et je ne voulais qu'on se concentre que sur Harry et Draco... Est-ce les autres choses sont vraiment importantes à savoir ? Si c'est cela, je répondrai à vos questions ^^. En tout cas, merci tout de même de m'avoir laissé ton avis :) Il était honnête, et ça me fait plaisir ! Merci encore ^^.

**Ekaterina :** Hello :D aaah, vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise :D Ta petite review m'a bien fait rire et ça me met de bonne humeur ^^. Hihi, je dirai même que je suis flattée que ma fic monopolise ton attention alors que tu devrai réviser pour le BAC :P Bon courage tout de même pour réussir à suivre les deux ;).

**Tsuh :** Hello :) Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plut ^^. J'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant ! Mmh, je sais que la punition de Colin est vachement légère... Mais d'un côté, si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour montrer la "légèreté d'esprit" de Dumbledor. On voit bien que là, Dumby aurait dû punir beaucoup plus sévèrement Colin, mais il n'a rien fait. Alors, que se passera-t-il dans le futur lorsqu'il y aura un réel problème ? Est-ce que Dumby s'en fichera également ? Mistère et boule de gomme :P. Hihi, ce chapitre fait avancé les choses, j'espère qu'il sera à ton goût ^^.

**NaifuSasu : **Heeeyy, salut toi ! Baah, t'en fait pas ! C'est pas grave si tu ne m'as pas laissé de review lors du chapitre huit ! Le principal, c'est que j'ai eu tes impressions sur le chapitre neuf (qui est quand même beaucoup plus important !). Aaah, je sais, je sais... Ca fait bizarre d'avoir un Diggory en nounours, hein ? C'est la dure loi de la nature ! (ou de l'écrivain, je ne sais plus trop...). Aaah, qu'il est bon de recevoir des reviews de la taille de celle que tu me laisses courament... Punaise, j'me sens comme une prof de Français en train de corriger une copie : c'est juste super intéressant et fun de recevoir autant d'impressions ! Merciii pour tes reviews ^^. Hum, bon... Vouii, franchement : un serpent à tête de coq, un basilic ? J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi bizarre... Et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'en ai vu, lu et imaginer des choses bizarres. Mais j'avoue, ça : ça dépasse de loin tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. - Hihi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, Ron va parfaitement avec Ryry (dans ma tête), mais Draco reste THE dominant, y'a pas à chercher ;) Et puis, je ne me suis jamais réellement penchée sur le Voldy/Harry ! Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'image d'un Voldemort avec un crâne chauve et des fentes à la place d'un nez digne de ce nom (film oblige) ! Mais bon, un jour peut-être que j'arriverai à entrevoir le charmant et jeune Tom Jedusor en mode "sexy" pour courtiser notre 'tit Ryry. - Aaah, ravie que le combat entre Cédric et Draco t'ai plut ! J'avais peur qu'il soit nul... Il faut dire que je ne me suis pas donnée à fond pour ce combat, et il est vachement court :/ M'enfin, le principal, c'est que Draco ai gagné ^^. Donc voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également, bonne lecture ;).

**NanaSucre :** Hello ^^. Aaah, comme ça fait du bien de te revoir *_*. Alors, tes vacances, elles étaient bien ? :D J'ai lut que tu avais été au Futuroscope (la chaaaance !) : trop la classe ! De mon côté, rien de bien nouveau : la vie, les cours, l'école, les amis etc... Normal quoi ^^. Hiii ! Je voulais te remercie pour le message que tu m'as envoyé... J'ai trouvé ça adorable le fait que tu ai eu peur que je ne poste pas :D Vraiment, j'ai faillit pleurer tellement ça m'a émut ! Merciii :D Et pis, je me devais de poster : au moins pour toi :). Qu'une chose à dire en lisant tes reviews : "Pouahaha ! MDR ! PTDR ! Mouahaha !" (enfin, un truc dans le genre...). Franchement, je suis E-CLA-TEE à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur une de tes phrases ! Mais comment tu fais ? :D Il en faut tout de même beaucoup pour me faire par l'intermédiaire d'un ordi ! En tout cas : bravo, ça m'éclate à chaque fois ;). - Mouahaha ! C'est vrai, c'est vrai... Tu as raison : Draco est "baptisé" et donc possède un prénom... Mais ça fait tellement plus classe de l'appeler "Malfoy" *_* ouuh, j'en ai des frissons d'envies ! - Et viiii ! Cédric est un ours ! Franchement, qu'est-ce que je pouvais mettre d'autre ? Un blaireau ? (Haha, tu veux pas mettre un castor non plus ?) xD C'est vrai que la première chose que l'on fait, c'est l'imaginer en Winnie l'ourson... Mais bon, les ours, c'est quand même puissants ;) Et comme on est dans une fic, j'ai le droit de faire un loup plus fort qu'un ours :D (Vive le pouvoir de l'écriture !). - Gnaaa ! Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir :) Merciiii d'avoir le courage de m'en laisser ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le précédent ^^. Un peu moins d'action, mais on avance plus ! Je te laisse lire ! ^^. Et merci encore (je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de toi ! Tu l'as cherché ! Niark, niark, niark !) *_*.

Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je pense que je vais réécrire le chapitre onze, donc peut-être qu'il aura un peu de retard, tout comme celui de cette semaine... Encore désolée de vous avoir fait patienter. Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre dix : « Oui ».<strong>

Deux semaines. Deux longues semaines que Harry était bizarre. Deux semaines que la saison des amours était passée. Il était étrange… Tantôt triste, tantôt heureux, mais surtout… Absent. Lorsqu'on l'interrogeait en cours, il s'excusait en répondant qu'il n'avait pas suivi. Quand ses amis riaient à table, il ne faisait pas attention à leurs propos, et même lorsque les professeurs lui criaient dessus parce qu'il n'écoutait pas, il se contentait de sourire et de repartir dans son p'tit monde.

Mais il savait pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Ça oui il savait.

_Merlin, je suis amoureux !_

Bizarrement, cette pensée ne lui parut pas si choquante. Mais ce qui le dérangeait, c'était l'heureux élu de son cœur. Il n'avait pas le droit de tomber amoureux comme ça, hop ! D'un chef de clan qui plus est… C'est le dominant qui choisit avec qui il veut sortir… Pas l'inverse. Et il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Pourquoi Draco voudrait-il faire de lui son compagnon, alors qu'une multitude d'autres louves, avec toutes des poitrines plus remplies les unes que les autres, se pavanaient devant lui à longueur de journée ? Lui n'était qu'un à côté… Un minuscule à côté. Il était comme recalé. Draco n'était pas bête, il était clair qu'il voyait que toutes ces pimbêches lui couraient après. Non… Il n'était pas bête.

Harry soupira de tristesse devant la cheminée de sa salle commune. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il était rempli de déprime. La joie n'était là que quand il repensait aux lèvres du Serpentard sur les siennes. Mais ces moments se faisaient de plus en plus rares… Et personne ne comprenait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre.

Seul lui savait ce que cela faisait d'aimer en secret. De ne pouvoir rien dire car ce serait déplacé. De ne pouvoir rien faire car cela tendrait vers l'irrespect. Soumis. Il était soumis. Exposé aux souhaits des chefs de clan, et ce, même si son cœur en était déchiré. Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, laisser ces personnes décider. Se taire. C'était dur, mais c'était ainsi.

Sa salle commune était remplie de tous les Gryffondor, et une ambiance des plus joyeuses y régnait. Mais Harry faisait exception. Et même si la chaleur ambiante était agréable, lui avait bizarrement très froid. Son corps était gelé. Et peut-être… Son cœur aussi ?

Oui il était amoureux. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il se laisserait dériver tellement c'était écœurant de devoir souffrir sans pouvoir y remédier. Il ne pouvait rien faire : son cœur reposait désormais entre les mains du chef des Serpentard. Merlin, que ça faisait peur. Mais après tout… Il était amoureux.

Harry ferma douloureusement les paupières, sentant ses yeux lui piquer. Pourquoi tant de souffrance pour un sentiment sensé faire du bien ? L'amour, ça fait mal !

Le brouhaha infernal du dortoir des Gryffondor cessa soudain, laissant place à un silence lourd que quelques grognements venaient briser.

Harry n'y prêta pas attention. Pourquoi faire ? Il s'en fichait totalement, alors il garda la tête basse devant la cheminée.

Des pas résonnèrent, l'air se tendit, les poils se hérissèrent. Harry n'en avait rien à faire.

Il entendit des chuchotements alors que les pas se rapprochaient du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis. Quelqu'un voulait-il s'asseoir à côté de lui ? Et bien il lui ferait une petite place.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de son fauteuil, mais il s'obstina à garder la tête tournée vers ses chaussures.

Un grognement plus puissant que les autres et une voix grave à l'opposé des pas entendus plus tôt. Il se retrouvait donc entre Ron et la personne qui s'était arrêté près de lui, attendant surement que la place se libère… Ou pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malfoy ? Cracha Ron.

Harry hoqueta.

Il ne bougea pas. Gardant la tête baissée. La seule différence était que ses yeux étaient à présent grands ouverts. Non. Draco n'avait pas le droit. Pas le droit de venir lui faire du mal grâce à sa simple présence. Et en plus… Il avait largement dépassé les limites. Il était sur le territoire de Ron. Dieu que l'erreur était grande. Draco n'avait pas le droit de piétiner son cœur en faisant affront à Ron par la même occasion. C'était beaucoup trop cruel.

-Que fais-tu là ? Répéta le dominant des Gryffondor.

-Je suis venu voir Bébé.

_Et il ose m'appeler de la sorte alors que cela fait deux semaines qu'il ne m'a plus adressé la parole._

Harry refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Draco n'avait surement pas voulu être méchant, mais ce surnom… La façon dont il l'avait dit. Deux horribles semaines sans qu'il ne sorte de sa bouche.

-Tu n'as rien à faire là ! Barre-toi ! Hurla le rouquin, visiblement hors de lui.

-Je ne m'en irais pas avant d'avoir parlé à Bébé.

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

Cette remarque ne sembla pas atteindre le blond. Harry ne voyait pas le Serpentard, mais arrivait sans peine à imaginer le visage de celui-ci. Impassible, comme toujours.

-Je veux voir Bébé.

_Et en plus il continue._

Harry ne voyait rien, mais devinait. Ron jubilait, il n'allait pas tarder à hurler.

-T'es sur mon territoire, là ! Au cas où ta p'tite tête blonde ne l'aurait pas remarqué, c'est mon p'tit frère que t'essayes d'approcher ! Alors avant d'aller lui faire je ne sais quoi, tu vas devoir passer par moi !

Harry ne bougea pas et attendit.

-Mais tu n'as pas compris Weasley… Je ne veux pas passer par toi. Je veux tout de suite voir Harry.

Et sur ces mots il se remit à avancer. Harry en frissonna. Draco était passé devant Ron à la limite de l'injure (ce que le rouquin avait dépassé depuis longtemps) et avait continué à s'avancer vers lui. Comme ça, nonchalamment. Il était entré dans le dortoir des rouge et or, avait brièvement mis Ron sur la touche et avait simplement continué son chemin. À la limite du suicide quoi…

Harry baissa un peu plus la tête quand Draco s'accroupi face à lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir… Parce qu'il était amoureux. Ses yeux le montraient trop, il ne fallait pas.

Le blond posa une main sur sa tête et Harry trembla. C'était étrange. Draco sourit, se laissant aller à percer son masque d'impassibilité. Il abaissa sa main, caressant les cheveux en bataille du petit chaton. C'était doux, exaltant. Sa main continua sa route, se posant sur la joue légèrement rose de son vis-à-vis : il sentit le petit brun frissonner, c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent un peu sur la peau veloutée du Gryffondor avant que son pouce et son index ne se saisissent de son menton, il vit Harry tressaillir. Il devait beaucoup le troubler pour que le chaton soit aussi morose.

Avec douceur, il releva le visage du plus jeune vers le sien, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Harry hoqueta, mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraitre dans ses yeux. Peine perdue…

-Je voulais… commença Draco (celui-ci esquissa un regard vers Ron et sourit)… M'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je n'avais pas à faire ce que j'ai fait. J'ai été trop loin. Seulement…

Harry en avait assez. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Draco s'excusait à ce propos, après tout : lui aussi avait apprécié.

-Je ne regrette pas du tout ce que j'ai fait. Et si c'était à refaire : je le referais.

Harry pouvait très bien entendre les « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » murmurés dans son dos, cela lui fit faire la moue. Draco avait raison, il n'y avait pas de quoi regretter.

-Sache juste que ce n'était pas qu'une pulsion, j'ai mesuré la portée de mes actes. Je savais que j'allais craquer, je m'y été préparé. Je sais que ça te trouble, et je m'en excuse… Mais est-ce que l'amour se contrôle vraiment ? Je ne crois pas. Pardonne-moi Bébé.

Harry hoqueta face à cette phrase, se retenant à peine de s'écrouler dans les bras du Serpentard devant les yeux de tout le monde. Il n'allait tout de même pas provoquer une crise cardiaque à Ron. Surtout que celui-ci avait déjà bien assez de mal à se contenir.

Avec tendresse, Draco s'avança légèrement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

Ah ben si… La crise cardiaque de Ron n'avait pas pu être évitée.

Harry se laissa faire, un mélange d'incompréhension, de compréhension, de gêne et d'amusement se faisant dans son esprit. Le baiser était chaste, mais tout de même appuyé, juste assez pour faire gémir Harry sous les regards éberlués des autres dans la pièce.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que Draco ne se détache et lui sourit.

Harry avait toujours un peu de mal à comprendre le blond. Un chef de clan qui se rabaisse à la hauteur d'un petit docile et qui lui vole un baiser tout public. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, et ça faisait mal, toute cette incompréhension.

Le blond se leva, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Ses pas se firent lents, tandis qu'Harry le suivait du regard. Puis finalement, Draco passa la porte, non sans avoir poliment dit « au revoir » à Ron qui l'a gentiment envoyé balader.

Harry demeura interdit un instant à fixer cette porte qui avait laissé échapper la promesse d'un possible amour. Non… Il y tenait trop.

Alors que Ron s'approchait de lui pour réclamer une explication, il se leva le cœur battant.

-Il m'aime !

Il venait juste de le comprendre. Merlin, mais il était vraiment aveugle ! Et ces fichues lunettes qui ne lui servaient à rien. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris sur le moment ?

Draco n'était pas comme Cédric, il ne cherchait pas que son corps… Il allait doucement, ne le brusquait pas, s'arrêtait dans sa lancée, lui parlait avec attention… Se battait pour lui.

Il s'élança à la poursuite du blond, dépassant Ron sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Ce ne fut pas difficile de rattraper Draco : le blond devait faire exprès de marcher lentement, car il n'était pas allé bien loin. Ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Il courut et s'agrippa au bras du dominant, le faisant se retourner.

Il rougit, mais courageux comme il était, il trouva la force d'ouvrir la bouche :

-Si… Si j'ai bien compris et que je dis « oui », ça voudra dire qu'on sort ensemble ?

Le Serpentard lui sourit et se mit à le dévorer des yeux.

-Tu as tout compris, Bébé.

-Alors c'est oui ! Sourit Harry.

-A la bonne heure.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de sauter de joie, toute crainte envolée, écartée, oubliée. Balayée par la réponse affirmative qu'il avait donnée.

Draco se pencha sur lui, dans l'intention de lui voler un baiser… Harry ne demandait que ça. Son bonheur était complet. À une exception près…

-MALFOY ! LACHE-LE !

_Mais il est bigleux ou quoi Ron ? C'est moi qui tiens le bras de Draco (-.-')._

Harry sursauta en se sentant tirer en arrière et plaqué contre un grand corps chaud. Bien sûr, Ron avait tout de suite vu le mal là où il n'y en avait pas et l'avait écarté du « danger ». Bon, maintenant qu'il était officiellement le petit-ami du chef des Serpentard, Ron n'avait plus aucune raison de les séparer. Mais maintenant… Il fallait lui expliquer la chose.

Harry se mit à sourire, toujours emprisonné dans les bras de Ron qui commençait à vraiment s'énerver.

-Putain mais j'en ai marre ! Harry est mon Bébé, ok ? MON Bébé ! Il est dans MON clan ! C'est MON chaton ! Alors je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui, c'est clair ?

-Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible Weasley, fit Draco toujours impassible mais avec une pointe d'amusement.

-Et pourquoi ? Tu harcèles Harry, tu ne le vois pas ? Et ce n'est pas parce que t'es un chef de clan que…

-Ca ne sera pas possible parce qu'à partir de maintenant, il est mien. Il m'a dit oui. Il a déjà choisi.

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête. Oui, mais Ron ne semblait pas digérer la nouvelle.

Harry ? Son Harry ? Son Bébé… Amoureux d'un… Serpentard ? De CE Serpentard ? Non. Pas possible. Inconcevable. Incompréhensible. Pas faisable. Tout simplement : n'importe quoi ! Oui, il devait surement rêver. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir fraternisé avec l'ennemi.

-Harry… Ne me dit pas que… commença le rouquin.

-Et si Weasley. C'est dur hein ? Mais il faut se l'avouer… rappliqua Draco.

Le blond attrapa Harry par la taille, l'arrachant aux bras devenus mous de Ron.

-… Bébé m'aime moi aussi.

Harry vit Ron pâlir. Merlin, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'évanouisse ou Hermione en ferait toute une scène.

Il se dégagea des bras de son nouveau petit-ami en chef, et partit aider Ron à tenir debout. À peine fut-il près du rouquin que celui-ci se laissa tomber sur ses frêles épaules. Harry dut serrer les dents pour ne pas se laisser choir à terre tellement le chef des Gryffondor était lourd.

Draco sourit, toussota puis s'avança vers son chaton. Une fois à proximité, il lui vola un langoureux baiser, se délectant des gémissements poussés ici et là par son petit brun.

Harry savoura le baiser et faillit défaillir tellement c'était électrisant, mais il se retient, croulant déjà bien assez sous un Ron deux fois plus grand que lui.

Draco se détacha et caressa la joue du petit Gryffi avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin.

_Non mais l'autre !_

-Draco ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

-Je rentre dans ma chambre. Pourquoi, tu veux m'accompagner ?

Harry rougit sous l'allusion et lui tira la langue.

-Pas encore. Bientôt, mais pas encore.

-Très bien.

Et Draco continua sa route.

-Hey ! Tu pourrais au moins venir m'aider !

-C'est vrai, je pourrais.

-T'es pas gentil, Dray !

Harry rougit et baissa la tête en constatant quel surnom il avait utilisé pour appeler son Serpentard. La honte !

Draco sourit, mais jugea bon de ne rien dire la dessus.

-C'est mon ennemi, Bébé. Je ne peux pas aider un ennemi.

Harry soupira. Si ça devait être comme ça, ça n'allait pas être facile.

-Lâcheur !

-Je me rattraperais. C'est promis Harry, c'est promis.

Harry roula des yeux.

_Menteur !_

Draco était vraiment différent des autres. C'était surement pour ça qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Soupirant encore, il raffermit sa prise sur Ron qui était avachi sur lui. Le visage blanc, les yeux exorbités, le souffle court. Il faisait peur. Peut-être fallait-il l'amené à l'infirmerie ? Naaan ! Et puis, il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

-Harry… Dis-moi que c'est du charabia. Que tu ne l'aimes pas. Que je reste le premier à qui tu penses quand tu ne vas pas bien.

Le petit brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure… Oh et puis merde ! Il fallait bien qu'il le sache.

-Je l'aime, Ron. Et je crois que lui aussi.

Ah ! Ca y est ! Ron s'était (enfin) évanoui.

* * *

><p>Alors, verdict ? Bon, je sais qu'il est moins bien que les autres : mais il fallait quand même que ça avance ! Donc voilà. Je ne dis rien sur le prochain chapitre, je dois entièrement le revoir, histoire de vous offrir un chapitre potable ^^. Merciii !<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Hey hey hey hey :D Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Vouii, je sais, je sais... Je suis (une fois de plus) très en retard ! Mais franchement, écrire un chapitre entier de 23h30 à 1h30 du matin, c'est pas de la tarte ! Pardon pour ce retard impardonnable. Mais je suis là maintenant ! Et vous allez pouvoir enfin déstresser le temps d'un chapitre ^^. Merci encore beaucoup pour vous reviews qui me font très plaisir, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous de prendre le temps de me laisser vos impressions ! Merci encore !

Réponse à quelques reviews :

**Alexia75 : **Bonjour :D Hihi, je suis vraiment ravie que ma fiction te plaise ! Ca me flatte tout ce que tu me dis là, vraiment, merci pour ta review très encourageante ^^. Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ;).

**Praxagora : **Hello :D Oooh, ne t'inquiètes pas, normalement, la fic fera vingt à vingt et un chapitres... On a encore le temps ^^. Bonne lecture !

**Serena : **Hello ma belle :D Hihi, vraiment contente que le chapitre dix t'ait plu. Aaah, j'ai essayé de pas trop gagatiser dans ce chapitre... Peine perdue T.T M'enfin, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher de faire un Harry tout pitit et tout fragile, c'est ma nature. Mmh, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ma jolie ;).

**NanaSucre : **Hiii ! Coucou toi :) Vraiment désolée pour ce retard, cette semaine, j'ai été emporté par une flemme sans nom... Mais bon, je n'allais pas laisser mes chers lecteurs sans chapitre pendant une semaine entière ! Donc voilà, pardon encore pour ce retard... - Hihi, c'est à moi de te remercier ^^. C'est grâce à tes reviews que je suis de bonne humeur. Ca m'encourage beaucoup ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ;). - Oui, il fallait être réaliste : un castor chez les Poufssoufle, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus classe comme animal -.-. Donc bon, j'avais pas un choix immense d'animaux, l'ours fait très bien l'affaire ^^. - Mouahaha ! *s'écroule par terre*, ta review m'a trop fait rire ! Franchement, comment fais-tu pour me faire tomber de ma chaise à roulette juste avec des mots (écrits en plus) ? Merci pour ces moments de joies ;). Mmh, je ne sais pas... C'est peut-être parce que je suis l'auteur que je trouve mes chapitres minables -.- Sérieusement, moi je ne les trouve pas fameux, mais ça fait extrêmement plaisir de voir qu'ils plaisent autant ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Tes impressions me sont devenues essentielles ! Tu es tellement drôle, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour vivre sans tes reviews xD - Vouii, tout comme toi, mon côté fleur-bleu ressort sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ! Mais Draco et Harry sont teeeeelllement chou ensemble ! Et Harry est tellement adorable... Raaah, je fond ! *_*. Mmh, en tout cas, merci de m'apporter un peu de joie chaque semaine ^^. Ca me fait très plaisir ! Merciiii beaucoup ! Bonne lecture ma belle ;).

**NaifuSasu : **Hello :D Vouii, c'était sûr que le combat du chapitre neuf, étant court, vous ferez imaginer un peu plus d'action ;). Mais bon, Draco est le plus fort, y'a pas photo ^^. - Hihi, j'ai pas encore pris le temps de chercher des fics sur Voldy et Harry... Je n'y ai pas trop pensé, mais pourquoi pas ? Si j'ai le temps, j'en chercherai ^^. Et pis, j'en ai croisé plusieurs au fil des jours, mais c'est plus les DracoxHarry qui m'ont attirés ^^. - Mouahaha ! Je sais, je sais : le Draco de ma fic est un Dieu vivant *_* C'est l'homme parfait quoi (c'est pour ça qu'on est dans une fic...) ^^, et c'est 'tit Ryry qui en profite ! (en passant, j'aaaadore le surnom que tu donnes au petit Potter ! "Ryry-jolie", croooo chou !). Niark, niark, niark : sans mentir, Ron est plutôt bien foutue ;) Et puis, c'est pas la couleur des cheveux qui compte, si ? Ne sont-ce pas plutôt ses performances ? Mmh, c'est prometteur tout ça ! Mouahaha ! Oh, et, non malheureusement, je ne parlerai pas des jumeaux Weasley dans cette fic :/ C'est Ron le chef des Gryffondor et les jumeaux Weasley sont partis de Poudlard il y a un bout de temps ^^. Ah là là ! Et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les précédents ! Bonne lecture ;).

Kiiia ! Plus de 180 review ? O_o Ouuah ! Trop la classe ! Merci à ceux qui me laissent des review quotidiennement, ça fait plaisir de revoir les mêmes visages, ceux qui, je le sais, lisent régulièrement ma fic ^^. Merci à tous ! Vous êtes formidables ! Dans ce chapitre, on verra ce que les Serpentard pense de la relation que leur chef entretient avec le Bébé national des Gryffondor... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre onze : Y réfléchir à deux fois ? Nan, pas besoin de ça.<strong>

Harry souriait comme un bien heureux. Honnêtement, il se sentait un peu bête de sourire pour des niaiseries… Mais aujourd'hui, il s'en fichait pas mal de savoir si on le regardait de travers : il était amoureux et rien ni personne ne pouvait venir gâcher son bonheur.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé ce matin, il avait d'abord cru qu'il n'avait fait que rêver la déclaration de Draco, mais le regard vide et encore sous le choc de Ron l'avait convaincu : il sortait officiellement avec le plus beau, sexy, grand et fort dominant de toute l'école ! Il en rougit tellement il en était fier.

Il ne croyait vraiment pas cela possible. Franchement, qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy, dominant incontesté des Serpentard, sortirai un jour avec le petit Bébé des Gryffondor ? À la base, cette relation n'était même pas envisageable… Et si Merlin avait été là, il aurait surement rit de leur « folie ».

Mais Harry n'en perdit pas son sourire pour autant, bien au contraire : il trouvait cela grisant de pouvoir faire retourner Merlin dans sa tombe. Et puis, maintenant qu'il avait dit « oui », il était officiellement lié à Draco : ils sortaient ensemble, c'était indéniable.

Joyeux au plus haut point, il se mit à sautiller, tout guilleret, dans le couloir menant à son prochain cours. Il croisa le regard de quelques Gryffondor, mais si auparavant ses regards étaient bienveillants et amicaux, maintenant, ils devenaient presque meurtriers.

Harry se retient de leur tirer la langue. Pff, ce que les autres disaient, il n'en avait rien à faire ! Ce n'étaient pas deux/trois regards qui allaient le faire changer d'avis à propre de Draco !

Le petit brun essaya de refouler la sensation de tristesse qui le parcourut tout de même… Ça faisait quand même un peu mal lorsque son propre clan se retourne contre vous. Il avait déjà bien assez de mal à gérer toutes ses émotions, il ne voulait pas en plus que son clan lui donne du fil à retordre !

_Mieux vaut ne plus y penser_, se dit-il.

Il secoua doucement sa tête, faisant virevolter ses mèches noires avant de chantonner discrètement. Oui, rien ne pouvait atténuer son bonheur… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait cru…

-Ouh, regardez qui voilà, ria une bande de Serpentard près d'une fenêtre. N'est-ce pas le petit Bébé ?

Harry les ignora superbement : il avait autre chose à faire que d'écouter les atrocités que vociféraient ces idiots de première.

-Mais si, c'est bien lui : Bébé, la catin de l'école. Jamais sûr de quel chef il lèche les bottes, gloussa une grande brune au le visage tartiné de maquillage.

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du couloir. Avait-il bien entendu ? Etait-on réellement en train de le traiter de… catin ? Jamais il ne s'était senti autant insulté ! Comment osait-elle lui dire ça ? Il ferma douloureusement les yeux.

-Rooh, arrête de lui dire ça, Avery, il va se mettre à pleurer !

Le groupe de loups, composé de trois filles et deux garçons, se mit à rire exagérément. Harry se força à garder les paupières fermées. Il aurait dû leur répondre, il aurait dû se défendre. Mais il était mis face à la réalité. C'était comme ça que les gens le voyaient ? Comme une catin ? Pourtant, il était juste amoureux…

-Ho ho ! Tu viens de comprendre ce que tu étais, Potter ? Ça fait quoi de savoir que tu ne sers à rien d'autre qu'à être affiché comme un trophée ?Siffla un grand châtain.

Le chaton serra les points, son teint devint plus pâle et son corps se mit à trembler. C'était bête, c'était idiot, mais au fond… Il avait mal. Et franchement il n'avait pas du tout envie d'en entendre plus. Mais on ne lui laissa pas le choix.

-Faudrait savoir, petit. C'est soit Weasley, soit Diggory, soit Malfoy. À ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu as une petite préférence pour notre chef, Draco. Mais ouvre un peu les yeux, Weasley n'est pas mal non plus. Reste avec ton chef de clan ! On n'a pas besoin de toi ici ! Continua la fille maquillée à l'excès.

Non, là, Harry ne tint plus. Il se tourna vers le groupe de vert et argent et les fusilla du regard.

-Pour votre information, s'efforçât-il de dire sans hurler. Ron est comme mon grand-frère ! Jamais je ne sortirai avec lui ! Draco est le seul dominant que je veux, qui plus est, je lui ai déjà dit « oui » !

-Qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon ? Draco est un chef, mais s'il s'écarte du droit chemin et qu'il se met à fraterniser avec les lions, le clan ne voudra bientôt plus de lui ! Et ce sera la faute de qui ? Répondit un grand blond.

Harry blanchit.

_Oh non._

Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Si… S'il sortait avec Draco… Celui-ci allait certainement être mal vu par son clan… Il ne serait plus respecté, il serait… Rejeté. Et cela par sa faute, à cause de lui. Non, il ne voulait pas. D'accord, il allait devoir passer à côté d'un bonheur immense, mais ce n'était certainement pas la faute de Draco. C'est lui qui avait dit « oui ». Et pourtant, ses yeux s'embuèrent doucement de larmes et ses mains devinrent moites. Même pas un jour qu'il sortait avec son dominant et il allait déjà devoir rompre… Franchement, s'il avait réfléchi au moins une seule seconde, il se serait rendu compte à quel point l'enjeu était grand.

Ses jambes se firent flageolantes et son petit corps fut parcouru de violents tremblements. Ca y est, il commençait déjà à paniquer.

-M-Mais… Mais je l'aime, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, reniflant.

Un rictus malveillant pris place sur la bouche des vert et argent en face de lui. Au final, il était encore une fois soumis aux dominants… Ce n'était pas lui qui avait sa relation entre ses mains, ce n'était pas lui qui décidait ce qu'il en faisait : c'était les autres, ceux qui le faisait culpabiliser.

Le chaton se sentit défaillir et il retient avec peine ses larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant eux… Pas devant eux.

Et alors que dans sa tête résonnait un dernier « Je dois le quitter », il se sentit s'écrouler.

Mais ce ne fut pas la sensation du sol qu'il retrouva. Au contraire, il était resté debout. Il sentit un corps grand, fort et chaud se presser dans son dos fin. Il hoqueta et retient un gémissement de détresse.

_Draco._

Un bras puissant se glissa autour de sa taille et une main large se perdit dans ses cheveux noirs. Draco lui caressait les cheveux en le tenant fermement dans ses bras.

-Chut Bébé, c'est fini, je suis là maintenant, murmura le chef de clan.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se blottir contre son grand blond.

Oui, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour Draco de sortir avec un Gryffondor. Le dominant risquait gros… Et Harry ne voulait pas ça : il savait que pour un dominant, rester le chef de clan était primordial. Mais il était amoureux… Il gémit en sentant les doigts du grand blond venir frôler sa hanche.

La main dans ses cheveux le rassurait, il se sentait tellement bien. Ce n'était pas comme avec Ron, pas comme avec Sirius ou Remus… Non, c'était différent.

-Vous, siffla froidement Draco en fixant les membres de son clan. Je vous jure que si vous le refaites encore pleurer une seule fois, je vous tue.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et sa voix était si dure que même Merlin aurait baissé les yeux : ce que firent le groupe de loups en face d'eux. Tous baissèrent les yeux et s'en allèrent en gémissant un petit « Oui Draco ».

Le couloir était rempli de monde, tous avaient vu et entendu la petite dispute que Harry avait livré avec les Serpentard et franchement, tous se demandaient si les dit Serpentard allaient survivre à ça… Draco, bien qu'ayant une allure tendre et douce avec son petit protégé, ne laisserait aucune chance à ceux qui feraient du mal à son Bébé. Typique d'un Malfoy… Ou plutôt d'un amoureux.

-Hey, Bébé, c'est fini, ils sont partis, glissa amoureusement le grand blond à l'oreille de son chaton, continuant ses caresses dans ses doux cheveux.

-Oui… Oui mais, Draco, je…

-Non Bébé, on va continuer à sortir ensemble.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Draco n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de ce que cela voulait dire…

-Mais ton autorité, ta prestance… Plus personne ne te respectera ! Couina le chaton en se sentant devenir une poupée de chiffon entre les bras du grand blond.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Bébé. Le jour où l'un d'eux arrivera à me battre, on en reparlera. Je leur fais peur et ils n'oseront rien me faire : je suis leur chef.

Harry soupira doucement, même si au fond, il avait toujours un peu peur… Mais peut-être que Draco avait raison, peut-être que les Serpentard avaient réellement peur de lui et qu'ils continueraient à le respecter pour sa force. Peut-être…

Et inconsciemment, Harry voulait y croire. Le chaton sourit et se laissa complètement aller à l'étreinte rassurante et protectrice de son chéri. Il aurait dû y réfléchir à deux fois, il aurait dû reconsidérer tout ça… Oui, il aurait dû : mais il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de Draco… Tellement bien.

* * *

><p>Aloooors ? Verdict ? Bon bon, je sais... C'est pas le chapitre du siècle, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu en moins de deux heures T.T Ce n'était pas sensé être aussi fleur-bleu, mais bon... C'est comme si mes doigts avaient décidé de ce qu'il fallait écrire. J'espère que ça n'a pas été une horreur quand même... Merci pour vos reviews, c'est adorable ! Normalement, je posterai le prochain chapitre comme à l'habitude, il n'y aura plus de décalage ;) Et bien, je vous dit à la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées d'Harry._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Hellooo :D Vraiment désolée pour ce retard, je sais que c'est vraiment une honte de dire que je serai à l'heure et pis, de ne pas poster le chapitre comme je l'avais promis... Mais j'étais vraiment K.O et mes jambes ne voulaient pas me porter jusqu'à mon ordi, désolée. Hum, donc bon, je poste ce chapitre en vitesse avant d'aller en cours ! Je répondrai aux reviews lorsque j'en aurai le temps ;). Ce chapitre n'est pas très important, c'est juste un chapitre que j'ai écrit pour le plaisir d'écrire, il ne fait pas trop avancer l'histoire. C'est un chapitre tout simple quoi... Le prochain chapitre sera plus intéressant et le chapitre quatorze le sera encore plus :P Donc voilà, ne vous attendez pas au "super-chapitre-trop-de-la-balle-de-la-mort-qui-tue" ! ^^.

Ooh ! Et franchement... Plus de 200 reviews ? O_o J'vais décéder là ! C'est trop de bonheur ! Jamais j'aurai cru ça possible ! Y'eeeu vous z'aimeuh ! Vous êtes de supers lecteurs, vous qui me laissez des reviews, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Surtout à ceux qui m'en laisse couramment, vous êtes géniaux !

Merci donc à :** YaoneKami, Lilisoa, SakuraOkasan, Jonzac, Tsuh, x-key-of-pain, à ma 'tite NanaSucre :P, "Passager" ^^, Gaia, EichiChan, Brigitte26, à ma chère HauB, KynnVyr, bien sûr à NeifuSasu, Drayy, Dracolina3, FanDeFiction, et à Praxagora qui est toujours là ^^. **Merci à vous tous !

Je vous laisse donc à ce chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre douze : Sexe… Ou presque.<strong>

Depuis que Draco avait pris la défense de Harry, le Gryffondor était étrange. Même le Serpentard d'ailleurs. En effet, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi quelques fois, aux heures de cours, les deux amoureux transits étaient absents. Mais en fait, quasiment toute l'école en connaissait la raison.

Il arrivait assez fréquemment que Harry soit en train de faire ses devoirs tranquillement dans la bibliothèque et que d'un coup, le chef des Serpentard sorte de derrière une étagère et l'embarque sur son dos pour aller Dieu sait où et tout le monde savait que ce n'était pas pour visiter le château, en particulier Ron, pour qui ce n'était pas du tout une bonne chose.

-Fait chier ! Hurla le rouquin en frappant de son poing sa table à la bibliothèque.

-Ron ! Arrête de jurer ! Lui murmura Hermione.

-Non mais j'en ai marre Hermione ! Ça fait trois semaines que ce co…

-Ne dit pas ça ! C'est le petit-ami de Bébé !

-Que cet idiot de Malfoy accapare mon Harry !

-Cela devait bien arriver un jour. Lui aussi a le droit de tomber amoureux.

-Mais pas de CE Serpentard !

-De qui alors ?

-De tout le monde sauf de lui !

-De toute façon, c'est fait. Tu n'y peux rien.

-Je sais et ça m'agace. Mais regarde-moi ce salaud !

-Ron !

-Encore une fois, il va importuner Bébé ! Regarde comment il s'avance vers lui.

Hermione soupira et consentit à regarder par la fenêtre, à l'endroit que Ron pointait du doigt. Elle hésita. Sourire ou hausser les épaules ? Elle opta pour le sourire et empêcha un « C'est miiiignon ! » de passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

Harry était assis contre un arbre dans le parc de l'école. Il faisait ses devoirs. Enfin… Soit disant. Non parce qu'en fait, il n'était pas du tout plongé dans ses livres ou quelques manuels ayant un rapport avec les exercices de magie. Non il était plutôt en train de rêver. De penser. De fantasmer !

_Arrête ! Concentre-toi Harry ! Arrête de penser à Draco, ça suffit maintenant,_ se dit-il.

Mais bien sûr, rien n'y fit. C'est vrai que la pensée d'un blond tout à fait charmant et aux yeux prédateurs était bien plus intéressante que de vulgaires devoirs sans intérêt. C'est pourquoi, Harry avait un livre ouvert sur les genoux, mais les yeux dans le vague.

En ce moment, il n'était plus du tout concentré sur les cours. A vrai dire, Draco faisait tout pour aussi… Mais il s'en fichait un peu. Depuis que Draco lui avait affirmé ne pas risquer sa place de chef de clan et vouloir continuer de sortir avec lui, il était beaucoup plus… libéré. Souvent, entre les cours, Draco venait le voir pour des baisers ardents et bourrés de passion. Et ça finissait par quelques attouchements. Et Harry se laissait faire avec plaisir, ayant une confiance totale et aveugle en son petit-ami. C'est vrai, Draco était exemplaire. Il embrassait fougueusement et savait s'arrêter quand ça allait trop loin. Et pour ça : Harry l'en remerciait.

Aussi, il s'efforça de ne pas rougir tout seul dans son coin en repensant à tout ceci.

_Bon aller. Maintenant je fais mes devoirs !_

Très décidé à vraiment faire ses devoirs cette fois-ci, il prit sa plume et commença à tracer quelques lignes sur un parchemin.

À peine avait-il écrit deux phrases qu'une large main lui agrippa le poignet et le tira vers l'école. Il grommela parce que toutes ses affaires étaient tombées dans l'herbe. Même son encre !

_Roooh ! Et c'est qui qui va devoir tout nettoyer ? C'est Bébé ! Arg !_

Il leva un regard meurtrier vers la personne qui avait osé le tirer de la sorte, s'apprêtant à lui balancer toutes les injures possibles et inimaginables à la figure, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. À la place, il sourit :

-Non mais Draco, tu vois pas que j'étais en train de faire mes devoirs ? S'indigna Harry.

-J'en peux plus Bébé. Ca fait quinze minutes que je te regarde de loin. Dieu que tu es sexy aujourd'hui !

Le chaton se sentit flatté, aussi, c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il se laissa traîner par son grand blond vers l'école.

Au début, Draco ne faisait que le tirer en marchant le plus rapidement possible. Mais bien sûr, cela ne suffit pas !

Le blond se mit vite à courir, tenant toujours fermement sa main.

Ils bousculaient tout le monde sur leur passage, et (merci mon Dieu) personne n'osait rien dire. Bah oui, ça se comprenait, surtout quand c'était le chef des Serpentard qui vous bousculait. Alors même si c'était pour faire des remarques à Harry, ils ne pouvaient pas, le chaton étant en couple avec le loup dominant.

Les amoureux montèrent quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers pour se rendre au plus vite dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, là où était censé résider Mimi Geignarde, mais qu'elle y réside ou pas, Draco n'allait pas rebrousser chemin pour une simple affaire de fantôme.

Ils coururent encore un peu avant de débouler dans les toilettes tant attendues. Personne ne venait jamais dans ces toilettes, la planque parfaite quoi…

Draco tira Harry à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Toutes les toilettes étaient fermées à présent. Um… Intéressant.

Sans attendre, le blond souleva Harry et l'assit sur le rebord d'un lavabo avant de prendre place entre ses jambes.

-Draco… Gémit Harry.

-Comment fais-tu pour être aussi sexy rien qu'en faisant tes devoirs ? Grogna le blond.

Harry rit un instant puis son rire mourut contre les lèvres de son Serpentard. Avide de sensations, il se colla au maximum contre le blond, gémissant à chaque fois que leurs corps se frottaient.

Draco passa ses mains autour des hanches de Harry et les pressa contre lui. Y aller avec tendresse ? Il voudrait bien, mais même Harry se laissait complètement aller, alors, pourquoi résister ?

Harry s'accrocha au rebord du lavabo où il était assis et se tortilla contre le blond collé contre lui. Dieu que c'était bon. Draco était complètement plaqué contre lui. Même une feuille de papier ne passerait pas entre leurs deux torses étroitement serrés.

Harry avait les yeux fermés. Il ne voyait rien, mais il sentait tout ! En particulier la langue dominante du Serpentard qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Et il se fit un plaisir de l'accueillir, et avec les gémissements s'il vous plait !

Draco commença à faire courir ses mains un peu partout, sans lâcher la bouche du Gryffi. Il lui caressa les hanches, le dos, la nuque, les cheveux… 'Fin tout quoi ! Et il ne semblait plus pouvoir tenir… Harry avait les yeux brillants, les lèvres vermeilles, les joues cramoisies et les cheveux en bataille. Ouh la vision de pure débauche ! Non vraiment, Draco ne tenait plus, il allait éclater. Il allait se lâcher. Il allait le vio…

-Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ces toilettes ? Je sais que t'es là-dedans, y'a que toi qui utilise des sortilèges aussi puissants ! Ramène-toi, ça a sonné ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Allez, écoute ton ami Blaise et sort de là !

Draco grogna… Il détestait Blaise pour le reste de la journée.

Il allait répondre quand Harry poussa un petit cri :

-Quoi ? Ca a sonné ! Et mes affaires qui sont restées dans l'herbe ! Mon Dieu mais Ron va me tuer !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et s'apprêta à courir chercher ses affaires, mais à peine eu-t-il fait un pas qu'il fut doucement plaqué (encore une fois) contre le rebord du lavabo.

-Non reste, Bébé.

_Facile à dire pour un chef de clan,_ grogna intérieurement Harry.

-Je ne peux pas, Draco. Ron va me disputer et ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir l'affronter !

-S'il te touche, je serais sans pitié.

-Mais non, il ne me ferait jamais de mal. C'est juste qu'il faut que j'y aille.

-Bébé non tu…

Harry devait certes ne pas lui manquer de respect, mais il pouvait tout de même le faire taire ! C'est pourquoi, il posa doucement sa bouche sur la sienne, le coupant dans sa lancée. Il ne resta pas longtemps ainsi, juste le temps qu'il faut pour que Draco oublie sa phrase. Après quoi, Harry lui sourit et s'échappa en courant par la porte, bizarrement, celle-ci n'était plus fermée à clef. Tant mieux ! Ou tant pis… Peu importe ! Il sortit, prenant bien soin d'éviter le dénommé « Blaise » qui était juste derrière la porte.

_Tu n'es qu'un idiot Harry ! Franchement… Comment j'ai pu me laisser avoir aussi facilement ? Arg !_

Et oui, il s'était fait avoir par Draco ! Faible. Il était vraiment faible. Tant pis !

Il courut le plus vite possible et fut heureux de constater que personne n'avait touché à ses affaires. Il rangea son sac et repartit en courant vers les salles de classe.

_Pitié, que je ne rencontre pas Ron !_

Oh tiens ! Voilà Ron ! Pas de chance, il allait devoir répondre à son interrogatoire, mais pas maintenant, après les cours sinon Hermione allait s'énerver.

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle ! Grogna Ron l'accompagnant dans sa course.

_De quoi ? On en a déjà discuté…_

-Plus tard Ron. On est en retard, fit Harry.

Résigné, le chef de Gryffondor suivit son protégé en grommelant. Voir Harry avec Malfoy l'exaspérait. Comment cet idiot de blond avait-il réussit à faire de Harry une personne avide de baisers ? Lui qui était si pudique et renfermé lorsque cela concernait son corps ! En tout cas chapeau…

* * *

><p>Ok, siouplait, ne me tuez pas ! C'est un chapitre franchement simple, qui ne fait avancé en rien l'histoire, mais il faut bien meubler une fiction, et tous les meubles ne servent pas forcément à quelque chose :) Promis, le prochain chapitre sera mieux ^^. Mercii encore pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment ! Mercii !<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à madame Rowling ^^. Persos, lieux etc... Mais l'histoire est de moi !

**Auteur : **Luchia220997**.**

**Pairing : **Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter.

**Genre : **Romance/Général.

**Rating : **M !

**Résum****é :** Il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Quatre clans. Mais quand le dominant des Serpentard et le petit protégé des Gryffondor tombent amoureux, tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

**Note :** _Paroles en italique = Pensées de Ron._

**Merci à Sailorslayer pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^.**

Hello :D Aah, vous avez de la chance : je me lève exprès de devant la télé pour venir poster ce chapitre (sachez juste qu'il est 23h10 à l'heure où j'écris et que j'ai le cerveau en compote à cette heure-ci -.-). Mais, je me devais de poster ce chapitre. Bien, je vous l'accorde, ce chapitre n'est pas trèèès important, mais si on ne le lit pas, on ne comprendra pas trop la suite. Je le trouve plutôt simpliste, 'enfin, j'ai déjà vu mieux quoi ^^. Mais il est intéressant, la suite sera mieux, je peux vous le garantir !

Mercii beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font infiniment plaisir ! Je vous jure, j'hallucine à chaque fois que mes petits yeux se posent sur le "Reviews : 218" en haut de ma page... Vous êtes vraiment très gentils et très courageux de me laisser des petits mots : ça m'encourage et ça me met de bonne humeur à chaque fois ! Merci encore, vous êtes géniaux ! Merciii !

Oh, et merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews couramment : ne croyez pas que je ne vous vois pas, je reconnais certain nom ^^. Merci tout particulièrement à **Praxagora**, **NaifuSasu** et** Tsuh** qui sont là chaque semaine et qui me laissent de très gentils mots ;).

Merci à : **MissGuillemet, HollyDM, x-key-of-pain, Jonzac, Serdra, Brigitte26, MiruruSensei, Serenna14 et SakuraOkasan**.

Réponses à quelques anonymes :

**Drayy : **Heyy :D Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu ! J'espère que celui-là te plaira tout autant ;) Bien que moins mouvementé, on se penche un peu plus sur Ron ^^. Bonne lecture !

**Mamilys : **Hello :D, je suis vraiment très contente que le chapitre précédent n'ai pas été un fiasco total ^^. Et même s'il ne servait qu'à être un meuble, je suis ravie qu'il ai eu sa petite importance pour toi :). Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**NanaSucre : **Hello ^^. Aaah, deux semaines que je ne t'avais pas parlé ! Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver ^^. Mercii beaucoup pour tes reviews qui me font beaucoup rire (comme toujours) : tu es super ! Ravie que le chapitre dernier, bien que nettement moins bien que les précédents, t'ai plut :D Sans mentir, savoir ton avis me plait beaucoup et puis : ça me permet de rigoler un bon coup en revenant des cours ^^. Mouahaha ! Et puis, ton côté perverse me plait beaucoup, je suis toujours pliée en deux devant mon ordi (t'imagines, à 23h10 devant mon écrans à rigoler comme une malade u_u). Mmh, dans ce chapitre, je développe un peu plus les pensées de Ron... Par contre, on ne parlera pas beaucoup d'Hermione. Bien sûr, elle sera présente dans les quelques prochains chapitres, mais elle n'est pas si importante que ça :). Aah, il y aura beaucoup plus d'action dans le chapitre suivant ! Encore une semaine à patienter, courage ma belle ;). Mmh, pour te répondre : mes chapitres font huit à neuf pages Word (après tout n'est qu'une question de police etc...). Et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire pour clôturer cette réponse : moi aussi, y'eu t'aime cro ! *_*. Bonne lecture !

Je tiens à préciser qu'à partir de ce chapitre, Harry portera une barrette dans ses cheveux ! Cette idée ne vient pas de moi mais de **Haganemaru** qui a très gentiment accepté que je m'inspire de sa fiction "**Succubus**" pour fournir au Harry de ma fic un accessoire fruité dans ses cheveux ^^. Pas de panique, j'ai son accort. Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre treize : « Pari tenu ».<strong>

Ron avait les doigts crispés sur son parchemin. Ses dents étaient serrées, sa mâchoire contractée et ses jointures prêtes à exploser.

-Putain, l'enfoiré ! Fit-il tout seul dans son coin.

Il était tranquillement assis sur un banc dans le parc de l'école quand son pire cauchemar vint assombrir cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée : il avait passé une nuit d'enfer avec Hermione, avait petit-déjeuner avec Harry qui s'était montré plus qu'adorable et pour finir, avait eu un B en potion, chose plus que bizarre. Mais maintenant ! Il fallait qu'IL vienne ! Que CE Serpentard montre le bout de son nez.

Draco Malfoy sortit de nulle part et alla directement aborder le mignon petit Harry qui était en train de paresser dans l'herbe.

Ron en avait assez. Harry n'était plus Harry. Il ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami. Non mais c'est vrai quoi : Harry arrivait en retard en cours, était absent même au Quidditch et avait laissé pousser ses cheveux. Ils lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules, comme en quatrième année. Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux ! D'ailleurs, il avait pris la sale manie d'attacher les épis qui lui retombaient devant les yeux, par une barrette en forme de fraise sur le côté. Une fraise ! Ça aurait pu être un lion ou l'emblème des Gryffondor, mais non ! Il a fallu que ce soit une fraise ! Et Hermione semblait particulièrement aimer cette nouveauté chez le petit chaton. Ron lui, n'était pas du tout d'accord. Ok ça lui allait bien, ok il était mignon avec… Mais ce petit truc dans ses cheveux semblait réveiller chez tous les mâles dominants une sorte d'excitation. Et le rouquin commençait à craindre pour l'innocence de son Bébé.

Ron grogna en voyant Harry sourire doucement près du Serpentard. Ce sale blond lui avait volé son chaton. Comment avait-il fait ? Ron vit Harry rougir de loin, puis partir en trottinant vers l'école, laissant le Serpentard avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Le dominant des Gryffondor faillit en déchirer son parchemin.

Il était énervé. Très énervé. Non seulement Harry sortait avec son pire ennemi, mais en plus… Il (Ron) se sentait un peu… Jaloux ?

Oui, il fallait se l'avouer. Il était jaloux. « Draco est beau », « Draco est gentil », « Draco est grand », Draco ceci, Draco cela. Ron commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête. Harry n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui. Toujours à rougir à l'évocation de son nom, à se tortiller en sa présence, à répondre à ses sourires. Ron n'en pouvait plus ! Harry était à lui ! C'était son Bébé !

Il en vint même à regretter de sortir avec Hermione. Et si… Et si c'était lui qui était sorti avec Harry ? Et si c'était à lui que Harry avait dit « oui » ? Peut-être que les choses se seraient mieux passées pour lui ? Mais ce n'était pas à lui que Harry avait remis son cœur. Et ça l'énervait !

-La prochaine fois qu'il s'approche trop près de mon Bébé, je lui saute à la gorge !

Et c'est sur cette ferme résolution qu'il consentit enfin à quitter des yeux son ennemi pour se concentrer sur son parchemin tout chiffonné.

Les pensées toujours sombres, il grommela lorsqu'une personne vint se planter face à lui, cachant partiellement le soleil. Il releva les yeux puis les rebaissa, las.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Diggory ? demanda-t-il.

Le châtain sourit et s'assit à côté de lui.

Ron n'avait rien contre le chef des Poufsouffle, il était même plutôt ami avec lui. Mais franchement là, il n'était pas d'humeur.

-Je voulais te parler, Weasley.

La voix du dominant était rocailleuse, comme si sa voix avait pris froid et pire.

Etonné, Ron releva la tête vers lui. Mais où était donc passée la voix suave et séductrice du châtain ?

Et, comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Cédric lui montra le bandage blanc autour de son cou.

-C'est à cause de Malfoy, fit-il. On s'est battu et ça a un peu dégénéré.

Ron n'en fut que plus énervé. Décidément, le chef des Serpentard s'attaquait à tout et n'importe quoi, et tout ça pour Harry. Mais d'un côté, Harry valait bien plus qu'un combat. Il valait beaucoup plus. Se battre contre Diggory valait la peine.

-C'est de Malfoy dont je veux te parler, continua le châtain.

Ron soupira, son parchemin souffrant une fois de plus sous ses doigts de nouveau crispés. Non mais il ne fallait pas déconner là. Même quand il se trouvait un coin tranquille, il fallait quand même que ce con de Malfoy vienne l'embêter ! Et ce, même si ce n'était pas directement.

-Ecoute Diggory…

-Et de Harry aussi…

Ah ! Là ça l'intéressait déjà plus. Il tendit alors l'oreille, attendant la suite.

-Je vois bien que, comme moi, tu n'arrives pas à voir ces deux contraires s'attirer.

-Moi, cela se comprend. Mais toi ?

-Harry m'intéresse, je ne te le cache pas.

Le rouquin ricana intérieurement. C'était évident. Bien sûr que Harry l'intéressait lui aussi, sinon il n'aurait pas pris la peine de venir le voir. Mais il n'appréciait pas beaucoup l'idée de voir Harry loin de lui, peu importe le convoiteur.

-Je m'en serais douté, railla Ron.

-Oui. Mais si je suis venu, c'est parce que j'ai une proposition à te faire.

-De quel genre ?

-Une alliance.

Hum… Faire une sorte de deux contre un ? La question méritait d'être creusée.

-Développe, l'encouragea le Gryffondor.

Alors Cédric continua de sa voix rauque.

-Si on s'allie, qu'on s'entre-aide, Malfoy aura plus de mal à nous avoir.

-De quoi tu parles exactement ?

-D'un combat Weasley. Un grand combat.

-Tu veux qu'on se batte à deux contre Malfoy ? Mais, enfin, c'est contre le règlement. Un adversaire à la fois, pas plus.

La règle numéro un des clans de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard : "Les combats entre dominants ne doivent pas comporter plus de deux personnes". Ron ne connaissait que trop bien cette règle pour avoir assister à bon nombre de combats à trois ou quatre entre ses deux frères aînés, Fred et George, et d'autres dominants de tout clan...

-Je sais. Mais ce ne serait pas un combat normal, reprit le Poufsouffle.

-Qu'as-tu en tête ?

-Un pari.

-Je ne te suis plus là. Je ne comprends rien !

Cédric soupira et tourna des yeux sombres vers le Serpentard blond au loin.

-Si on lui lance une sorte de défi, : un pari, il ne pourra pas se défiler, sa fierté en prendrait un coup, reprit Cédric. Il acceptera, nous serons donc autorisés à être deux.

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui le ferait accepter ?

-Harry.

-Harry n'a rien à faire dans nos combats ! s'emporta tout de suite le rouquin.

-Mais non Weasley. Nous parierons Harry.

Ron hoqueta. Non. C'était beaucoup trop risqué. Ils ne pouvaient pas parier Harry, le petit chaton était beaucoup trop important.

-Non.

Ce fut catégorique de la part de Ron.

-Non ? Demanda le Poufsouffle.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerai ?

Cédric soupira. Ron tenait beaucoup trop à Harry.

-Je suis ton ami, par conséquent, il n'y aura pas de guerre entre nos deux clans. Je ferai en sorte que Malfoy ne s'approche plus de Harry, et je parlerais à ma troupe. Les Gryffondor seront tranquille.

Mais dans la tête de Ron, rien ne changeait. Il avait toujours cette impression qu'on lui volait son Bébé. Pourtant Cédric semblait sincère.

-Mais… Harry sera à toi pour toujours… constata Ron.

-Non Weasley. Il sera à nous.

Ca paressait fou comme argument, et pourtant Ron accepta.

-Si on s'allie et qu'on gagne le combat : Malfoy n'aura plus rien à faire avec Harry, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est ça.

-Et Harry sera… À toi, mais restera beaucoup plus près de moi.

-Tu as bien compris. Et puis comme ça, nous serons débarrassés du Serpentard qui nous révulse.

-C'est vrai que vu sous cet angle…

Ron n'y croyait pas trop à ce plan de faire un pari… Mais, il était si désespéré.

-Marché conclu, fit-il.

Ils sellèrent leur accord par une vive poignée de main. Cédric était heureux et Ron peu sûr de lui, mais c'était pour Harry.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien, qu'est-ce que ça allait vraiment changer ? Rien ! Juste que Harry couperait ses cheveux et enlèverait sa mignonne petite barrette. Car au fond, Ron était sûr que si Harry avait cette coiffure, c'était pour faire plaisir à Draco.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Ron ne supportait pas le dominant des Serpentard, c'est vrai que ce serait mieux pour sa santé mentale que son chaton sorte avec un ami plutôt qu'avec un ennemi. Oui, c'est logique. Alors, il se mit à s'argumenter pour trouver le plus de réponses possible à son alliance avec le Poufsouffle.

Se repentant presque, il sursauta quand Cédric se leva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

-Alors, tu viens ? Fit le châtain.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour parier Harry.

Ron n'apprécia pas du tout la façon dont l'avait dit le Poufsouffle, comme si Harry était un objet.

-Parce que c'est maintenant qu'on doit le défier ? Demanda le rouquin.

-Evidemment, sinon quand ?

C'est vrai. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Mais il n'était pas encore totalement convaincu. Et pourtant il accepta la main tendue et se hissa à la hauteur de son ami.

-Bon, très bien.

Le dominant des Poufsouffle sourit et c'est avec une tape amicale et décidée qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le chef de Serpentard qui était resté seul au milieu du parc.

Ron se triturait l'esprit. Harry allait lui en vouloir. Qu'avait-il à gagner avec ce combat ? Oh et puis tant pis, il ferait en sorte de ne pas faire trop de mal au Serpentard : même si l'envie l'en démangeait. Malfoy n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale pervers doublé d'un voleur et d'un connard mêlé ! C'est tout ce qu'il méritait !

Toute colère et envie de meurtre retrouvée, c'est sans remord que Ron alla aborder le blond. Il était bien décidé à gagner ce pari.

Ils traversèrent la cour d'un pas assuré et se plantèrent devant le dominant des Serpentard.

Draco fit comme s'ils n'existaient pas, les ignorant complètement ! Quelle audace…

Enervé (et surtout las) d'attendre que le dominant tourne son regard gris sur eux, Cédric lui tapota (brusquement) l'épaule :

-Hey Malfoy !

Le blond se tourna et les jaugea. Il retient au dernier moment le : « Je ne parle pas aux merdes » de sortir de sa bouche. Et oui… Un Malfoy ça reste poli (enfin, la plupart du temps…).

-Oui… Diggory.

Le châtain sourit et se constitua un air fier.

-On a un pari à te lancer.

-Faites, je vous prie. Et vite, parce que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

_Et beh… Il s'en fiche totalement lui,_ se dit Ron.

Le Poufsouffle tendit une main, paume ouverte vers le ciel, à son ennemi.

-Je propose un deux contre un. Moi et Weasley contre toi. Je pari… Harry.

_Maintenant qu'on y est, ça me parait carrément fou. Harry est trop important._

-Pari tenu, lança Draco avec un sourire de vainqueur.

_Oh putain !_

Oui… A en croire Malfoy, ils allaient perdre.

* * *

><p>Alooors ? Verdict ? Bon, c'est que du blablatage : mais il faut bien ça pour passer au niveau supérieur ^^. J'espère que ça vous aura tout de même plu ! Le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus animé... Je vous laisse languir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine :D. Merci encore pour vos adooorables petites reviews, elles me font très plaisir ! Merci ^^.<p> 


End file.
